Where loyalties lay
by Cherushi
Summary: AU Inuyasha is a loner. A badboy who is not what he seems. Kagome is the rich popular girl, adored by all. Sesshomaru's a sophisticated playboy and Naraku is the leader of an underground international drug trade...enough said?
1. Meeting Inuyasha

Inuyasha stood there, back against the wall of the alley, smoking a newly lit cigarette. It was late and he was tired but his contact would be here soon. Then he'd be able to go home.

A sudden gust of cold wind passed by and he pulled up the collar of his leather jacket to keep warm. To make it worse it had just finished raining and he was soaked. He looked out into the empty streets, scowling at the run down buildings with open or broken windows. The streetlight nearest to him flickered and went out making it more dark and damp, if it were possible.

"Fuck." He said taking another long drag of his cig. "I'm going to kill this guy." He blew the smoke out from his nose and stuck his hands in his pockets. Until finally, he heard a voice emitting from the end of the alley behind him.

He turned towards the shadows. "Well it's about fuckin' time." Inuyasha said angrily. A man stepped out into the dim light of the other streetlight that shone from across the street.

"Watch you're mouth." He said roughly. He was short with a balding head. He had small beady eyes that darted back and forth, looking out for any trouble. He stood, slightly hunched over and stunk of alcohol and urine.

"Where is it?" he asked quietly. He stuck out his hand impatiently.

"Whoa, hold on there. You know the game. Plus, you know my price." Inuyasha replied smoothly.

The man dug his hand into his coat pocket and pulled out a large roll of twenty-dollar bills.

"It's all there. Count it if you want." He said tossing it to Inuyasha, who caught it and stuck it in his own pocket. In return he gave the man, the package he had been holding and began walking away.

"That's alright." He said dropping his cig and stepping on it. "I trust you. I know you're not dumb enough to cross Naraku."

He walked up to his sleek red and black motorcycle and threw a leg over one side while. He started up the engine, took off the kickstand and rode away without another word.

* * *

The bell rang. Signaling sixth period lunch for Kagome Higurashi and her friends who attended Halliwell High. She was a popular one. She was rich, beautiful, and one of the top students of her class.

All of her friends envied her and all the boys wanted her. She was always polite and caring, which only added more to her popularity. So of course she always had a little fan club of girls following her, everywhere she went.

As to when she's sat down on an outside lunch table it would become so full that people would even sit on the grass before her. Everyone who was anyone loved this girl.

'Except him.' Kagome thought glancing over at an empty table. One boy sat there with headphones over his short puppy-like ears. He was smoking, which was against school rules and was staring out into space, just wasting his life away.

"Cute isn't he?" a girl said to her, crashing her train of thought. Kagome looked at Sango, her best friend and nodded slightly blushing.

"I've never seen him before." She said looking back. He took a drag from his cig and looked at her. His gold eyes boring into her. He licked his lips, winked, and looked away again. Kagome turned away, cheeks pink with embarrassment and began to pick at her lunch.

"That's because he always skips. I'm surprised he hasn't just dropped out yet." She said carelessly. She took Kagome's fruit cocktail and opened it.

"What's his name?" she asked, trying to sound casual. Though to get right down to it, she was just plain nosy.

"Inuyasha…something or other. I forgot his last name." Sango replied taking a scoop out of the fruit cocktail and smiling at the sweet taste.

"You know him?"

Sango took another taste of the cocktail and shook her head. " Mmp," she said as she swallowed the fruit "I've heard about him, though. Miroku told me. He says he's somewhat of a loner." She said.

Kagome nodded. Miroku was Sango's boyfriend. Though they didn't really act like a couple, due to Miroku's wandering hands on other girls. But Sango was fond of him and in the end they would make up. Kagome loved watching them. It was predictable but somehow sweet.

They fell into a comfortable silence letting the chatting of their friends wash over them.

Until, no longer being able to resist it she looked at Inuyasha again. His cigarette was being held in-between his fingers while he mouthed along with whatever he was listening to. He was looking over at a table of girls who were waving to him and inviting him over.

He rolled his eyes and gave them the finger and looked away again.

"Don't tell me you like the bad types, Kagome." Sango said jokingly. Some of the girls and boys quieted at this comment.

"He has the reputation of breaking a girl's reputation, if you catch my drift." Hirai, Kagome's second closest friend said with a wink.

"Besides," Koga said coming next to her and draping his arm of her shoulder, protectively. "You'd much rather prefer a rich, well raised man," He said bragging about himself "Then a poor and barbaric little boy." He said throwing Inuyasha a glare.

Kagome removed his arm from her shoulder breezily and rolled her eyes. "Koga-kun, I think I can choose my own types, thanks."

"So you like him, then?" Hirai asked eagerly. Everyone at the table stopped to listen.

"Well I-.I hardly know him and well-"

"Love at first sight, Kagome." Sango said teasingly. "Why don't you go over and see what his type is."

"Why would she when her perfect man is right here?" Koga said. Kagome gave him a warning look and grabbed her lunch tray, standing up.

"Fine, Sango. I will go see." She said looking Koga in the eyes daringly.

As she began to walk over to his table, she felt every eye on her. Watching her every move. She gulped. 'I will not back down. I will not back down.' She thought over and over again. Sometimes Koga was just a cocky jerk that she felt determined to prove him wrong.

"Hi." She said cheerily as she stood next to Inuyasha. His back was turned to her and the music was so loud through his headphones that Kagome could hear it.

_I've got a bad feeling about this; I've got a bad feeling about this…_

How appropriate that was! Kagome smiled a bit, swallowing her nervousness. "Excuse me," she said, reaching to tap his shoulder. She paused and thought the better of it…

"You know what I hate?" Inuyasha said, his voice level even though the music was loud. "Do you know what I can't absolutely fucking stand?"

Kagome jumped by his sudden speech, startled. "Umm…no?" she replied.

"Girls who walk up behind me and try to get my attention when they know, I shouldn't be able to hear over my music," he said and took another drag of his cig. He turned in his seat and looked at her, eyeing her up and down. "Something for you?"

"My name is Higurashi Kagome, pleased to meet you." She said politely, ignoring his slight rudeness. She stuck out her hand and he glanced at her, took another drag from his cig, and blew the smoke in her face. Then put it out and placed it in her hand.

"Thanks,"

She coughed repeatedly, waving her hand in front of her nose rapidly trying to clear the smoke.

"Inuyasha. Likewise" He replied. " What do you want?"

Kagome kept coughing even after the smoke had cleared. 'How dare he!' She was just about ready give him a piece of her mind, when suddenly Koga and her friends caught her attention.

They were still staring at her, watching to see what she would do next. She couldn't give up. Not just yet.

"Oh, nothing." She answered smiling, the last cough leaving her abused lungs. "Just felt like making your acquaintance."

"Oh." Inuyasha said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a dollar bill. He handed it to her.

"I'm a bit busy at the moment." He said. "So go make some other guy's acquaintance. Though it was a very nice try. Maybe we can play some other time." He said getting up and taking of his headphone off and sticking it in his red bag.

"Excuse me?" Kagome said looking at the dollar. "What's this all about?" she held up the bill.

"For trying to get me to sleep with you." He said simply.

"What!? You think I-"

The bell rang. Students began collecting their lunch trays and book bags, heading back to the cafeteria.

"Run along, Higurashi." Inuyasha said walking away. "Wouldn't want you to be late for class."

As he disappeared in the mass of students, Kagome's friends and Koga appeared by her side.

"Well? What happened?" Sango asked eagerly.

"He thought I wanted to sleep with him!" she shouted angrily. A few of her friends gasped and whispered.

"Can you blame him, Kagome?" Hirai asked her. "He's cocky. Most girls do want a bit of his action."

Sango nudged her. "But if you want him too then there'll be no competition." She said winking.

Kagome's face flushed then turned red with anger. "NO WAY!" she shouted. "There's no way I could ever like someone like him. Now let's get to class before the late bell rings." She said dismissing the subject and gathering her lunch tray. Someone handed her backpack to her.

As they walked off to class, Koga put his arm around Kagome's shoulder and whispered in her ear.

"So what are you doing Saturday night?" he asked.

"Staying home and babysitting."

"Need help?" he asked.

"No thanks Koga. My brother is allergic to strangers. Sorry." She said and brushed his arm off.

She dumped her tray and was about to throw the dollar away too when she realized it had writing on it.

'Call me Higurashi.' It read along with Inuyasha's number. She stared at it blankly, not sure what to do with it.

"How did he…when did he write this?" she asked and looked around for any sign of him. Her friends waited nearby patiently.

"Kagome come on! We've got Art next and Mr. Taiga is a total pain in the ass!"

Kagome tried not to smile, an evil thought coming into her mind…rudeness should be treated with rudeness, her mother always said…so she put the dollar in her pocket and smiling inwardly she went along with the others and began walking to her next class.


	2. All in a day's work

Inuyasha opened his eyes slowly and looked up at his ceiling. Dim light was coming through his only window and the sound of a T.V could be heard from the living room. He stretched and sat up, wrapping his thin bed sheets around his waist. He looked at the electronic clock that lay on the floor.  
  
4:13am.  
  
His room was bare. His mattress, which was right by his door, had no frame. His clothes were in a wrinkled messy pile in his small closet. The phone and his clock were the only things that needed electricity in his room. He didn't even have a dresser or table to place them on, so they stayed on the floor.  
  
He picked up his phone and dialed a number. It only rang once before someone on the other line picked up.  
  
"Hello, ingrate." a cool calm voice said from the other line. He sounded fully awake.  
  
"Hey Fluffy." Inuyasha replied with venom. He yawned and licked his lips. "Let me speak to Naraku."  
  
"That's Naraku-Sama to you." Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's older brother said coolly.  
  
His brother was twenty-four. Had been working for Naraku for over six years. He was the only other surviving family that Inuyasha had, but he truly wished they weren't related.  
  
"Whatever. Just give him the fuckin cell phone." He said picking up his lighter and playing with it.  
  
Sesshy sighed. There was a slight mummer on the other line until finally someone else spoke.  
  
"Inuyasha, I'm so pleased you called." Naraku Akuma said slyly.  
  
He practically owned everything in the city. His company Shikon co. developed everything from paper to guns. So with so much money and influence in every business, he had a lot of control.  
  
He also owned the "underworld" of the city. Gangs, drug dealers, prostitutes, clubs etc. He was one of the biggest crime lords in the country yet because of his "donations"(bribes, for you people who don't know) to the police he remained uncaught.  
  
"Listen Naraku, I've got another proposition for you." Inuyasha said. There was a rustle from behind him followed by a full out groan. He ignored it.  
  
"It seems you have company." Naraku said. Inuyasha could tell he was smiling and it annoyed him.  
  
"She's no one. Listen, I delivered my last package two nights ago and brought in twenty-grand. I'll take on a shipment of three hundred thousand worth of speed and cocaine if you clear out my fathers debt and give me my- "  
  
"Slow down, Inuyasha. Don't forget who owns whom. I make the deals." Naraku cut him off. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and sighed loudly.  
  
Ever since Inuyasha could jump fences, Naraku had owned him. His father had borrowed a large sum of money and died before he could pay it back. Since Sesshomaru was already working for Naraku at that time, the debt fell to Inuyasha. Every little dime that Inuyasha had, went to Naraku. Which is why he was living the way he was.  
  
"Sorry. It slipped my mind momentarily." He said sarcastically. He was always looking for a way out of Naraku's clutches. He didn't want to be a drug dealer all his damn life.  
  
"Forgiven. Here's what you'll do for me," Naraku replied. "You will pay off your father's debt in time. Right now I have another job for you. There's a man by the name of Hiten that lives in a co-op on the other side of town. Apartment 6D. He borrowed three grand from me to get surgery for his brother, yet he hasn't paid me back. Make sure he knows that I'm waiting."  
  
"Yeah, alright but what about my-"  
  
"In due time, Inuyasha. In due time." Naraku cut him off again. He hung up the phone leaving Inuyasha staring at the wall with the receiver to his ear.  
  
He scowled and hung up the phone, throwing it against the wall. He then picked up a pack of cigarettes and lit one. He took a few long smokes blowing each one out his nose and mouth. Soon the whole room was covered in thick smoke.  
  
"You can get cancer like that, you know." A woman spoke from behind him. She sat up, covering her chest with her arms. Long black hair cascading down her back.  
  
"Good. Maybe then I'll die." Inuyasha said bitterly. He passed her a cigarette but she refused.  
  
"I'm going back to sleep." She said. She rubbed her hands over his back and trailed his neck with butterfly kisses "Come with me."  
  
Inuyasha stood up and went to his closet, fishing for clothes. He threw whatever he didn't want to wear over his head and onto the floor behind him.  
  
"No. You're getting out." He said. "I've got work to do."  
  
The woman got up and went behind Inuyasha. Then reaching to the front she wrapped her fingers around his penis, gently messaging the tip.  
  
"Aw, C'mon. It'll be fun." She tempted.  
  
Inuyasha shook her off him and put on a shirt.  
  
"Kikyo, get the fuck out."  
  
She rolled her eyes and took the cigarette from his mouth and put it in her own.  
  
"Fine." She said looking for her clothes. "Your no fun."  
  
When she was finally dressed she saw Inuyasha packing up some textbooks in his book bag. He opened a notebook and began scribbling something down.  
  
"I don't know why you're still in high school. Your 17. Just drop out." She said. "Like me. I'm 19 now and I turned out just fine."  
  
Inuyasha put the notebook away, picked up his backpack and looked at the clock. It was 4:48 am now. He needed to go to the other side of town and back before school started. Shit.  
  
"Kikyo you can't even spell your own name." He said walking towards the door.  
  
"Fuck you."  
  
"You already did."  
  
They passed through the living room where a man was passed out on the couch and went outside.  
  
Inuyasha lived in a brick house. Weeds were sprouting out all over the lawn and one of the windows was cracked. All the houses next to his looked exactly alike. Run down and beaten.  
  
Giving Kikyo a deep heated kiss goodbye he got on his motorcycle. It had never been stolen because everyone knew whom it belonged to. And what Inuyasha would do when he would find the person who stole it. It was just out of pure respect that gangsters didn't even key the paint.  
  
"Call me." She said and began walking down the street. Inuyasha nodded, revved the engine and headed for the other side of town.  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_  
  
There was a knock on the door. Impatient and demanding. Almost angry.  
  
Hiten groggily got out of bed and walked to the door, cursing under his breath. Opening it, he saw a kid with white fluffy ears waiting.  
  
"Who the fucks are you? It's fuckin 5:25 am. You better have a good fuckin reason to be-" Inuyasha punched him in the jaw and pushed him inside, closing the door.  
  
"Where's Naraku's money?" he asked bluntly, knocking over a small table.  
  
Hiten cowered back, grabbing his stomach. He tried to run into the other room but Inuyasha grabbed him by the back of his collar.  
  
"Where the fuck is it?" he asked, punching him in the face this time.  
  
"I don't ha-have it yet." Hiten stammered a reply. Inuyasha smirked and cracked his knuckles.  
  
"Sorry pal. That answer isn't good enough for me."  
  
Inuyasha kicked him in the ribs, making him fall back to the floor. Then picked him up by his hair and struck his face repeatedly.  
  
By the time he was done, Hiten's face was bruised, bleeding, and puffy.  
  
"Make sure you get it to him by the end of the month." Inuyasha threatened, dropping him to the floor.  
  
Hiten stood on his forearms chocking up blood and bile.  
  
"You," he said weakly. "I'll get you."  
  
Inuyasha headed for the door, knocking over more things. "Yeah, sure. I gotta go. I'll be late for school."  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-  
  
After School:  
  
Inuyasha came into his room and threw down his backpack. He had just came from his job at the butchery and was wiped out. He didn't even take off his jacket, when the phone rang...  
  
Kagome and Sango were trying not to explode in laughter. Hirai kept trying to get them to quiet down. She dialed the number that was on the dollar.  
  
"What's going on?" Souta asked sticking his head in the room. Kagome pushed him out and shut the door. Her room was huge. She had a queen-sized bed, a big flat screen TV, and her own bathroom with a shower. Every day Sango and Hirai and sometimes Miroku would come over tackle their homework together but today Kagome had different plans.  
  
"Hello, Inuyasha?" Hirai said disguising her voice. It sounded more high pitched and squeaky. She pressed the speakerphone button.  
  
"Yeah. Who's this?" he asked. His voice echoing all over the room. Kagome clamped a hand over Sango's giggling mouth.  
  
"This is Yura! The mother of your son! How could you forget me so fast?" Hirai said smiling.  
  
"WHO?" Inuyasha asked confused. He took off his jacked and sat down at the edge of his bed.  
  
" When am I getting my child support? Baby Inu needs some new sneakers."  
  
"Wait wait wait..bitch who are you?"  
  
"Don't act like you don't know! A year ago we met and you told me you loved me. Now I'm stuck with your child!"  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah! How is he? Did he get the check up yet?" Inuyasha asked. He was currently lying on his bed, smiling. Cute game. Now all he had to do was figure out who the girl was and have some real fun. He could tell it was a joke just by the muffled giggling in the back.  
  
Sango, Kagome and Hirai paused. He had a son?  
  
"He's uh. He's fine." Hirai said after a moment.  
  
"Listen, babe. I mailed the check so you should get that in a few days." He continued. He grabbed his cigarette pack, discovered it was empty and threw it in a corner.  
  
"Kagome let me in!" Souta pounded on the door. Kagome opened the door, hit him on the head and slammed it in his face again.  
  
"Ow! I'm telling!" he said and ran off.  
  
Of course, with Inuyasha's great hearing he caught that. 'Gotcha, Higurashi.' He thought. 'Now for the fun.'  
  
"Yura? You still there?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah." Hirai replied. None of the three girls were smiling anymore.  
  
"Look when I come to pick up my son, I'm brining along my new concubine. Kagome Higurashi." He said casually.  
  
The three girls eyes widened.  
  
" We're getting married next year. I already have three kids with her so Jr. should fit right in. I'll take full custody if you want." He said.  
  
None of them said anything.  
  
"Their names are Pookie, Billie Jo, and Bob." He said almost laughing but bit it back.  
  
Kagome looked at Sango. She looked back. What was he doing?  
  
"Yura, you there?" Inuyasha asked. He could just imagine the expression on their faces.  
  
Hirai hung up the phone and looked at Kagome. Her face was pale.  
  
Inuyasha hung up his side of the phone and laughed. He couldn't wait to see the look on their faces at school tomorrow.  
  
'She's got tricks.' He thought, still smiling. He took off his shirt, to cool down and closed his eyes. He was going to have fun with this one. He could tell. Hell. She may even be a challenge.  
  
The phone rung again. Inuyasha picked it up with his eyes still closed.  
  
"Yura?" he asked.  
  
"It's Sesshomaru. Try to hide your excitement. Naraku has another job for you." 


	3. Cravings

Math class. Oh how he hated math class.  
  
Inuyasha was currently sitting with his worksheet in front of him, staring at the equations.  
  
God he needed a good smoke. He would have to buy some after school yet before work. Plus his rent was over due and Naraku wanted to see him.  
  
Math class. Oh how he hated math class.  
  
'Fuck it.' He thought, standing up. He grabbed the worksheet and put it in his book bag, making his way towards the door. 'I might as well get that smoke now.'  
  
All the students looked up at him and watched him exit. Though the teacher just sighed and turned a page in her newspaper. This was natural. Inuyasha always sat there for about three minutes before grabbing his work and leaving. Though she had no problem with it. He'd always come back at the end of the day, with the worksheet done. Surprisingly all the problems would be solved correctly. She knew he wasn't cheating because he would hand in the scrap paper and write little questions on where he didn't understand anything. Then the next day she would go over it in class.  
  
He passed all his classes even though he asked no questions and sat in the back. He listened attentively but hardly ever took notes. Of course teachers also marked down points for cooperation and notes. That's where he lost points. But sill. A 90 average in each grade was something to be proud of. All the teachers knew what he was capable of. They never had anything bad to say bout him. If only he would raise his hand every once in a while. Then he'd be able to go real far.  
  
He was a very bright kid. He just led a very dim life.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
"Oh crap! There he is!" Kagome said as she was switching classes. She, Sango, and Hirai had the next class together so they always met up and walked there.  
  
"Kagome go talk to him." Sango whispered.  
  
They were all staring at Inuyasha, who was grabbing some books out of his locker. Students were already heading into classrooms, making it deserted except for those three.  
  
"I-I...I'll be late for class!" Kagome said turning to run in the wrong direction. The two girls stopped her, turned her around and pushed her forward. Kagome gave them death glares but stepped forward.  
  
"I know I had some in here." Inuyasha mumbled as he searched through his locker for some cigs. He hadn't been able to leave school grounds, since he had a test next period and wouldn't have been back in time. He should just skip this week but it was already Friday so he'd deal with it.  
  
His ear twitched and turned to the side where Kagome was walking towards him. He turned his head and smirked.  
  
"Hey Higurashi." He said slyly, licking his lips. Kagome gulped.  
  
"Inuyasha." She said curtly. Her voice a little high pitched since she was nervous. "I want to talk to you about something."  
  
Inuyasha closed his locker and leaned against it. "Go on." He said.  
  
"I just want to know...I ummmm..I," She looked back to her friends for support only to find that they were gone.  
  
'Some friends' she thought. 'C'mon Kagome. I can do this! Just blurt it out.'  
  
"I want to know if you have been spreading lies about me!" she said quickly. She closed her eyes and waited for him to say  
  
'No, Kagome. Nothing at all.'  
  
Then she could confront him about the phone call and give him a piece of her mind. Though she was so nervous. Like something wasn't right in this confrontation. She could do a lot better if only those butterflies in her stomach would flutter away...  
  
"Why? What have you heard?" he asked in a slick voice. He looked like he was trying not to laugh.  
  
Right then, Kagome knew what was wrong. The situation could turn on her. She pranked called his house, pretending to be the mother of his child..so maybe she wasn't the one who was in trouble.  
  
He smiled at her. "Have you heard that I've been telling people that we're a couple? That we go out on long passionate dates? That we've been having wild monkey sex in every empty room we can find?"  
  
He suddenly grabbed her, turned her around and pushed her against the locker. She let out a yelp of surprise and stiffened. Yep. She was in trouble.  
  
Inuyasha breathed on the nape of her neck, slowly moving up. He gently nipped her earlobe and whispered in her ear.  
  
"Because, what I've heard is that one of your friends is actually my imaginary son's mother in disguise and that I owe her child support."  
  
Kagome's heart was racing. The butterflies were gone but the goose bumps all over her body weren't much help. She could just feel the warmth of his body and breath against her. It was like her blood flow slowed down. She couldn't think. She could barely breathe.  
  
And so that's why she didn't realize what he said until moments later.  
  
He knew.  
  
"You knew?" she asked. Well now, she felt stupid. She pushed him off of her and looked at him angrily.  
  
"You knew?" she asked again. Inuyasha eyed her up and down.  
  
"Of course. What do I look like to you? Koga?" he asked skeptically.  
  
"So that whole thing was to put me and my friends through hell?" she asked angrily. His cocky attitude was pissing her off. He could of at least told them over the phone that he had figured her out.  
  
"Serves you right." Inuyasha said. "Calling my house for some bullshit like that."  
  
"An-And that whole concubine thing was just a joke? God I thought you were really spreading lies and really telling people that, you big jerk!"  
  
"Aw what's the matter? Did you think I was trying to ruin your perfect reputation?" he mocked.  
  
"Why you son of a-"  
  
Before she could finish Inuyasha sprang on her again, kissing her neck. 'She's fun.' He thought smiling.  
  
Kagome paused. 'Stay angry.' Seemed to be the only thing that was on her mind. Yet that was slowly melting away.  
  
"Stop." She said softly. She was supposed to be giving him a smack and walking away angrily. She was supposed to be teaching him a lesson. She was supposed to be protecting her reputation.  
  
This was too soon. They hadn't even gone out on a date! Hell. She didn't even know his last name.  
  
"C'mon Higurashi. I'll stop spreading lies if we make them the truth." He whispered. He moved his hand slowly up the length of her thigh and under her skirt.  
  
"I.. uh.Inuyasha." Kagome said. She couldn't think again. "Don't stop." She breathed softly. His hand was warm. It felt good. Her mind was cloudy and her blood was rushing. The only sound she could hear was her heartbeat.  
  
This surprised Inuyasha by a great deal. She was braver than he thought. He kissed her neck again slowly moving his way to her lips. His tongue lingering on her smooth skin. They were just about to kiss when,  
  
The bell rang.  
  
Inuyasha sighed. They were late for class. He shrugged and continued anyway but Kagome began to squirm away.  
  
"I'm late!" she shouted suddenly. What a moment killer.  
  
"Shit." Inuyasha muttered. Whoever used the term "Saved by the bell" was never about to score with one of the hottest girls in school. He pushed away from her and grabbed his book bag.  
  
She blushed a deep shade of red and started running down the hallway.  
  
"Later Higurashi." He called after her and licked his lips. She tasted good. He walked a few doors down the hallway and into a classroom. Well at least he didn't have a craving to smoke anymore.  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
Inuyasha walked into the butchery and went behind the counter, dropping his book bag and taking off his jacket.  
  
"Hey Myoga." He called to his boss as he grabbed a bloodstained apron and put it on.  
  
"Your late." Myoga complained. He was shorter than Inuyasha and a lot older too. His head was bald on the top and gray on the sides. He had a thick gray mustache and a wrinkled face.  
  
"Only by 15 minutes." Inuyasha said. "I needed to get a new pack of smokes. Haven't had one all day."  
  
He reached in his pocket and pulled out a cig and his lighter. He had just barely put the cig in his mouth when Myoga snatched it away.  
  
"You'll spoil the meat!" he scolded.  
  
"Aw c'mon! Give me a fuckin' break here! I need that smoke!"  
  
"You can get cancer like that, you know." He said tossing the unlit cig in the wastebasket.  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes and cursed under his breath.  
  
"Now get to work and wash your hands before you cut any meat." Myoga instructed making his way over to a rack of different knives.  
  
"You can smoke all you want in hell."  
  
Inuyasha went over to the big sink and began scrubbing his hands. "I am in hell." He muttered.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"I said oh shit I almost fell."  
  
"I thought so."  
  
As Inuyasha dried his hands, a customer came in and rang the little bell on the counter. "Excuse me young man," he said "but do you sell any veggie meat?"  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Today's work was going to be a long five hours. 


	4. Kagome hates surprises

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inu...yasha." Naraku said over and over. They were in his huge office in the Shikon co. building. Naraku sat behind a sleek black desk with an unlit cigar in his mouth. Next to him stood the stiff and emotionless Sesshomaru and in front of them sat a tired and angry Inuyasha.  
  
His brother had came and picked him up right after work finished. He didn't even get to smoke in the car! This was cruelty to Youkai.  
  
"You can say my name all you want," Inuyasha said in a bored tone. " It still won't change." He pulled out a cigarette and kissed it, then pulled out his lighter.  
  
"Mind if I smoke?" he asked.  
  
"Inuyasha this is a business meeting." Naraku told him seriosuly. " You may smoke when you leave."  
  
"And when will that be?"  
  
"As soon as you take my newest job offer. There's even a treat in it for you."  
  
"I'm listnin'" Inuyasha said and quirked his ears for emphasis.  
  
"For you see, there's a politician who's trying to shut me down. He says that Shikon co is a bad business. That we murder people and threaten people. That we sell drugs and prostitutes. That we provide gangs with guns and money. Now I can't have that kind of publicity, can I?" he asked.  
  
"But that IS what you do." Inuyasha said as he stuck his pinky finger in is ear, twisted it around a bit and pulled it out, looking at the earwax on his finger.  
  
Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and made a disgusted face mouthing the words 'Dirty ingrate'. Inuyasha smiled and flung his earwax at him.  
  
"So what do you want me to do about it? Break his nose or sumthin'?" Inuyasha asked. He really wasn't interested in this. He was more of a drug dealer than a mobster.  
  
"No. Not yet anyways. In his home there is a document labeled 'Midoriko.' It's a police record and it has evidence of everything I've done that's not one the side of the law. Get that document and destroy it."  
  
Inuyasha yawned. "That's it? That's all I have to do? What's in it for me?" he asked.  
  
Naraku narrowed his eyes. "You get that document, and all of your debts will be cleared. I'll even give you what you want."  
  
At this Inuyasha's eyes widened and his ears perked up. He was attentive now. "Deal." He said quickly. He was afraid that if he hesitated then Naraku would call it off.  
  
"Good." Naraku replied giving a creepy smile. "Now here's the catch."  
  
-_-; (New borders are just faces ~cheesy lazy smile~)  
  
"How could he do this to me! I'll kill him! I swear I'll ring his little neck!" Sango shouted as she paced back and fourth in Kagome's room. Kagome was staring into space with a blush on her face while Hirai browsed through a magazine sipping a soda.  
  
Miroku had done it again. His excuse this time was that he accidentally tripped and landed on Satoru Haze's lips. It was a mere coincidence that Satoru's boyfriend walked in that moment and blacked Miroku's eye.  
  
"I don't believe him! Kagome can you believe him?" she asked.  
  
Kagome looked straight ahead, the blush growing a deeper shade of pink.  
  
"Kagome!" Sango shouted.  
  
Kagome snapped out of her thoughts, looking up at Sango glowing a deeper red of pink. "When did you get here?" she asked.  
  
Sango felt Kagome's forehead. " You feeling alright?" she asked. "You haven't said a single word all day and I'm beginning to worry."  
  
Hirai looked up from her magazine and glanced at Kagome. "She's in love with Inuyasha." She said simply and turned the page, reading again.  
  
Sango smiled. "Aw!" she said. "You guys make such a cute couple." She grabbed a chair and sat down. "Tell us what happened in the hallway today."  
  
Hirai sipped her soda and closed the magazine. "Yeah, Kagome. Spill."  
  
Kagome's eye twitched. "First of all I'm not in love with Inuyasha. Second you all would know what happened if you didn't LEAVE ME STRANDED!!"  
  
Sango chuckled nervously. "We were gonna be late for class. C'mon. We're sorry. Please tell."  
  
Kagome took a few deep breaths and sighed. "Let's just say I was saved by the bell."  
  
(A/N: I miss that show.)  
  
^__^  
  
Inuyasha walked into the apartment. He was just about to go in his room when the guy on the couch called him back.  
  
"Inuyasha." He said in a slow voice. He yawned. "Where's your half of the rent?"  
  
"I ain't got it." He replied truthfully and began walking to his room again.  
  
The guy got up and went towards Inuyasha, his hand sticking out. "Fine then. You're outta here. I want you gone by tomorrow." He said.  
  
"What!? You got to give me more time than that. I need to find a new place. Gimmie a fuckin break here." He said. Some legal guardian, this guy was. He was the landlord and had given Inuyasha that tiny room to stay when he had nowhere else to go. He only requested three hundred dollars a month but now that Naraku was seriously demanding his money back Inuyasha hardly had enough money for gas.  
  
"I'm serious." He yawned again and made his way back to the couch. "Leave your key when your gone. Or else I'll make the police leave it for you."  
  
Inuyasha scowled and walked into his room, slamming the door. More and more problems just kept coming each day.  
  
He went into his closet and threw out a cardboard boxes and a duffel bag. He was throwing the clothes in a bag when the phone rang.  
  
Inuyasha picked it up. "City morgue where our motto is ' You kill 'em, we chill 'em' this is Earl speaking here, how may I help you?"  
  
"You're a true idiot, you do know that?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"Oh, fuck off! You're the last person I want calling me. I shouldn't have to even hear your voice until Monday. Or when hell freezes over. Preferably the second choice."  
  
"As much as I hate counting the days until I hear your voice again, I regretfully must call. Naraku-sama wishes to make sure that you fully understand what you are to do. And that you fully accept all consequences if you fail." He explained. " Please don't accept. For you see then I would have to come over and make sure you do. I know so many ways."  
  
Inuyasha smirked. "Any excuse just to be with me, huh Sesshomaru?"  
  
"Anyway do you accept or not?"  
  
"Yeah sure." He said and hung up the phone. He cleared his throat and held his breath. The phone rang once again and he picked it up saying in a sultry womanly voice  
  
"Nasty housewives hotline. Enter your credit card number now to speak to our lonely and dirty housewives who will do anything for attention."  
  
"I wasn't done speaking with you." Sesshomaru said almost angrily. Inuyasha was the only person who could make him speak in tones or make facial expressions. "I believe you still need to have Mr.Higurashi's address in order to fulfill your job."  
  
"Higurashi is the politician!?" Inuyasha shouted. It was hard enough that Naraku's "catch" was nearly impossible but to make it worse it was Kagome's dad she was stealing from.  
  
Inuyasha scowled. More and more problems just kept coming each day.  
  
-_-;  
  
The next day? Yes. The next day..  
  
Sango, Hirai, Kagome, and Miroku stared at their siblings.  
  
Kohaku, Rin, Souta and Ame stared back.  
  
"Here's the deal," Kagome spoke first. They all were babysitting together. " You guys play in Souta's room for an hour and a half then after we can all order a movie. After that we all play a team vs. team game and if you lose you guys to bed. If we lose you can stay up for another hour."  
  
The four children huddled up and whispered among themselves. Souta turned around. "No deal. The movie has to come with pizza."  
  
The four teenagers huddled and whispered among themselves.  
  
"Do it." Miroku said. "Ame started taking karate lessons and I'm scared of her."  
  
"They're eleven! Don't be so weak. I say we don't give in." Hirai said.  
  
"Same here." Kagome agreed.  
  
"I agree with the idiot." Sango said. "Give them pizza. Kohaku's a black belt."  
  
Hirai rolled her eyes. "You only agree with him because he's your man."  
  
"I'm still not speaking to him!"  
  
"Sango I said I was sorry."  
  
"Shut up, Miroku I'm still not speaking to you."  
  
The four kids tapped their feet impatiently. "We are very busy people." Ame said. She went over and kicked her brother in the behind.  
  
"We agree!" Miroku said at once. All the girls rolled their eyes at him.  
  
The four children ran into Souta's room. While the teenagers went into Kagome's.  
  
"God, Miroku you are so weak." Kagome said as she threw a pillow at him.  
  
"Asses are my weak spot." He confessed and eyed Sango. "Literally." She rolled her eyes at him and turned away. He moved up to her and nibbled on her earlobe. "I said I was sorry." He said softly.  
  
Sango tried to stay angry. She tried not to smile. She tried not to laugh. But it was no use. She laughed and turned around, kissing him. "I'll forgive you but next time I swear I'll kill you."  
  
Hirai looked away and threw a magazine at them "Ugh! You guys make me sick." Miroku caught the magazine and opened it to a random page, holding it over his and Sango's face.  
  
Kagome laughed and began ordering the pizza. The doorbell rang and Hirai went to get it. As Kagome ordered she kicked Miroku in the knee and made a gagging gesture. They broke away and Miroku grabbed his knee in pain.  
  
"Don't be jealous just 'cuz I'm having fun and your not." He said and stuck his tongue out at her. She finished the order and hung up, sticking out her tongue back. Hirai came back followed by Koga. "Look what I found." She said and plopped down on the bed.  
  
"Koga?" Kagome asked. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Koga looked around Kagome's room and smiled. He'd never seen the inside of her house before. He spotted a beanbag in the corner and sat down. "Hey Kagome. I thought you could use help babysitting. So your man decided to come to the rescue."  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes. "Let me know when he gets here." She muttered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing!" Kagome said. She pulled hum up out of the chair and began pushing him towards the front door.  
  
"Well Koga as you can see I have all the help I could ever need." She said. "So you could just be on your way."  
  
He tried to speak but Kagome interrupted him. "Besides I wasn't expecting you and I really hate surprises."  
  
She opened the door and there stood Inuyasha with and unlit cig in his mouth. He had a duffel bag on his shoulder and a cardboard box in his hands.  
  
"Surprise Higurashi." 


	5. Dealing with devils

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked surprised. She stood there with her mouth open, hand still gripping Koga's arm.  
  
Kagome blushed automatically thinking of when she saw Inuyasha last. She was just about to say something when Koga interrupted her.  
  
"Well look what the police dragged in. Hiding from the law, loner?" Koga asked. He tore his arm away from Kagome and placed it around her shoulders while pulling her close. A cocky grin on his face.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Koga and then to Kagome. He shrugged. "No not really." He replied. "I just need to ask a favor of Higurashi." He said, looking at her, visibly scowling.  
  
Kagome snapped out of her little trance and noticed how serious he looked. Was he mad at her? Koga pulled her closer.  
  
"Well me and MY woman are a little occupied right now so I guess that favor will have to wait." Koga said smugly. Kagome pushed Koga's arm off of her and suddenly ushered him inside.  
  
"Go on, Koga. You can get a snack in the kitchen." She said dismissively. Koga opened his mouth to protest.  
  
" Just go." Kagome cut him off. Her tone offering no argument. Koga sent a cold glare to Inuyasha and turned around looking for the right direction in Kagome's house. It was huge! Hopefully he wouldn't get lost...(we all know he will.)  
  
When he disappeared down the hallway Kagome sucked her teeth, quietly closed the door and turned back to face Inuyasha. She gave him a stinging slap on the cheek, making his cig fly out his mouth.  
  
"Ow!" he said dropping his box and holding his cheek. "What the fuck was that for, Higurashi!"  
  
Kagome placed both hands on her hips. "Serves you right! Doing what you did to me yesterday!" she yelled outraged. She tapped her foot and eyed him up and down. "And just WHAT are you doing here anyway? And how did you even get my address?"  
  
Inuyasha didn't respond at first. He looked extremely angry. Slowly he walked forward, pushing into her and making her back against her front door. He inched his faced forward until he was so close, she could hear him breathing.  
  
"First of all," He said, real low and dangerous. " Don't ever hit me. Second of all, if I heard correctly you didn't even want me to stop. Third of all, you pranked called my house doing some stupid shit but you don't see me slapping you, do you?" he asked.  
  
Kagome bit her lip and looked at him angrily. "Well if you didn't blow smoke in my face there would have been no need for that, now would there?" she replied, her voice equally low. She gently pushed him away from her.  
  
He picked up his box and placed it under his arm realizing that his cigarette was gone. He looked around for it and found it in the dirt. Picking it up and dusting it off he placed it in his mouth again.  
  
"Anyway if you just told me you were with Koga in the first place I wouldn't have-....hell I would've came on stronger than before." He admitted. He still looked angry.  
  
Kagome crossed her arms over her chest. "You think I'm with Koga? Now I know you must be out of your mind."  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Spare me." He said. "He was all over you! And you didn't even deny it when he called you his woman." He spat out through clenched teeth.  
  
Kagome sighed heavily. " If I recall, I'm not your woman either and YOU were all over ME in the hallway!" She yelled. Little did she know that this just sounded worse.  
  
Inuyasha smirked and leaned on one arm, against the door. "Well then. I guess that just makes you a slut, wouldn't it?" he said aloud.  
  
Kagome's cheeks puffed out in anger as she reached out to slap him again. Inuyasha caught her wrist with his free hand and kissed it.  
  
"I'm only joking." He said with a wink.  
  
"I don't like you sense of humor."  
  
"Don't like yours either."  
  
Inuyasha pushed off the wall and let go of Kagome's wrist. He turned serious again. " Now about that favor..." He began.  
  
@_@  
  
Koga stumbled into room after room, looking for the kitchen. Kagome's father was running for mayor of the town. For over twenty years he had been CEO of another big company and had been able to pay for a huge house like this. With about 48 rooms, 26 bathrooms, 3 pool houses, 6 entertainment centers and 1 large main kitchen and dining room it was hard to make your way around. The house sat upon a high yet flat top of a hill that was almost overlooking the city below. Only the classiest of the top class lived here and Kagome's family was one of the top five.  
  
He walked into a bedroom and saw four little kids wrestling and playing video games.  
  
"Yo." He said.  
  
All four paused and glared at him. He was older than 12. He was invading their territory.  
  
"Any of you runts want to help me find the kitchen?" Koga asked. They all looked at each other than back at him.  
  
Souta, who was the leader of the four looked at his "gang."  
  
Kohaku was in second rank because he knew the best karate moves.  
  
Ame was in third because she came up with the best ideas for all their plans.  
  
And Rin was last because she was the smallest and youngest. She was a mere pupil in their little game of treachery.  
  
Ame smiled coldly, signaling to Souta that she wanted to handle him. He nodded in reply.  
  
"She'll show you." Souta said pointing at her. Kohaku couldn't hide the wicked little grin on his face.  
  
Ame stood up and dusted off her jeans. Koga just shrugged and waited outside the door. He was getting hungry.  
  
Souta slipped her a mini camera that he had gotten for his birthday. His friends were over regularly inside out.  
  
"Don't miss a moment." He warned and she laughed and nodded. They watched her leave and turned back to what they were doing.  
  
Rin began dancing by her-self while the boys argued over video games.  
  
"Final Fantasy is the best!"  
  
"I still like Sonic one and two for dream cast better."  
  
"You suck. X-box is better."  
  
"Play station 2 kicks X-box's ass, you idiot."  
  
"You wish!"  
  
-_-;  
  
"Hi dad!" Kagome said as she spoke into her cell phone. She knew she was going to get grounded for this. How did Inuyasha make her agree to this?  
  
"How are you?" she asked in a caring voice....you know the one you use when ya want something?....yeah that's the voice.  
  
"How's the trip? When are you coming back?" she asked. Inuyasha tapped his foot impatiently.  
  
"Next week, you say?" Kagome said showing him the thumbs up sign. "Well then I just wanted to make sure you got there safely." She said. Her father said something that made her smile melt.  
  
"You saw him already?" Kagome asked. "How is he?" she said in a worried tone.  
  
"Oh." She said in a very soft voice. She turned away from Inuyasha. "Well, umm listen..We- I mean I have to go." She said. "Call me if theirs any improvements." She whispered.  
  
"Yeah. Love you too." She said and hung up. She turned to him and smiled.  
  
"Well my parents wont be back until next week so you think you'll find a place by then?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah." Inuyasha said staring at her. She looked as if she were about to cry.  
  
Kagome saw that he was about to say something and cut him off. "Wow it's cold out here." She said as she turned. "Let's go inside." She turned the door handle but it wouldn't open. The door bell was broken so she knocked instead.  
  
"Uh oh." She said. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. Kagome turned to him.  
  
"I guess we're locked out." 


	6. All is fair in fights and pizza

"Will you guys cut it out!" Hirai said, grabbing a rubber bat and hitting both Sango and Miroku.  
  
"Ever since Kagome left you haven't stopped making out!" She started hitting faster. "IT'S MAKING ME SICK!"  
  
Miroku grabbed the rubber bat, twisted it around and bonked Hirai on the head. "You need a hobby. Go collect lives or something," he said and lunged back at Sango, who was giggling. Hirai made gagging sounds and left the room, throwing the bat at the two.  
  
"Safe sex!" she called and slammed the door. She laughed and made her way to the kitchen for a drink. "That should do some damage."  
  
The two looked at each other and jumped apart, blushing madly at the sound of the word. Sango fixed her hair and rearranged her clothes so that they fit properly.  
  
Miroku rolled his eyes. "What a party pooper."  
  
^_^  
  
"This way!" Ame yelled as she led Koga down a long hallway. They went through a door and outside into a large back yard with a lighted pool and hot tub. They made their way across the huge yard, walking quickly.  
  
"Kagome's kitchen is outside?" Koga asked. He looked at the young girl suspiciously. "Are you sure you know where we're going?" he asked.  
  
Ame didn't answer as she went inside a large shack next to the garage. She pushed Koga ahead of her and slammed the door.  
  
"Hey runt!" Koga yelled in the dark. "What in hell is going on here?"  
  
Ame laughed. "Of course I know where you're going." She answered his previous question. She turned on the lights and held a thick rope in her hands.  
  
Koga looked around to see that they were in a tool shed. Hammers, nails, a saw, a working table, a chair and many other things were in here.  
  
Ame pulled the rope and smiled. "You're going straight to hell."  
  
Koga blinked at her several times, before sitting on the chair and laughing hysterically. He threw his head back, a rough echoing sound erupting from his mouth. He even slapped his knee as tears sprung from the corner of his eyes.  
  
"You." he barely managed to get out. "Are funny!" He started breathing hard, trying to get himself under control. When he was done, he wiped the tears from his eyes and looked at her. Trying to smother another laugh, Koga failed miserably as he began to laugh again.  
  
Ame scowled. She then began to cry real loud. She pointed an accusing finger at Koga. "STOP BEING MEAN TO ME!" she bawled.  
  
Koga straightened himself up and sighed. This is why he hated kids. They were so annoying and wimpy. Walking over he bent down and patted Ame's head. "Sorry runt," he said gruffly. It was hard to take him seriously with a huge smile on his face.  
  
Ame suddenly ran around his legs, leaving a trail of rope behind her. Before Koga could react, she jumped up, making the rope flow over both his hands. She pulled with all her might, and the teenager fell onto the floor with a yelp. Ame worked fast. Using the rest of the rope, she made tight and secure knots everywhere she thought Koga would be able to break free. When she was done, Koga was laying speechless and tied up on the floor.  
  
Not a tear was on Ame's face. It had been replaced with an evil, toothy smile.  
  
"Works every time," she said devilishly.  
  
^_^  
  
Inuyasha smoked his cigarette as he sat on the doorstep waiting for Kagome to stop pounding on the door.  
  
"Relax," Inuyasha said, blowing a large smoke ring, " Eventually some one will come looking for you."  
  
Kagome looked at him, then back at the door. She banged it one more time, then turned around to sit next to Inuyasha on the doorstep.  
  
Both were silent. There was no sound besides the sound of Inuyasha blowing smoke out his mouth or the wind blowing through the trees or the sound of that cat down the street or the sound of that car beeping it's horn or......you get my point.  
  
"So," Kagome said, trying to spark a conversation. "How come you're not staying with your parents?"  
  
Inuyasha looked at her from the corner of his eyes. Winter was coming fast and the air was turning chilly. For the first time Inuyasha noticed what Kagome was wearing. A sleeveless top and jean shorts with flip-flops.  
  
He removed his leather jacket and draped it over her shoulders. "How come you're dressed like its ninety degrees outside?" he asked.  
  
Kagome blushed as she draped the jacket around her shoulders more comfortably. " It's warm inside," she murmured. "And don't answer my question with a question."  
  
Inuyasha shrugged and made a smoke ring. "My father died," he responded in a careless tone. Truth was he really didn't care. Inuyasha had never known him and yet all of "great ol' dad's" debt fell to him. What good was his father is all he ever did was give him trouble?  
  
"Oh. Sorr-"  
  
"Don't be." He cut her off.  
  
Kagome nodded slightly and looked down at her feet. "What about your mom?" she asked softly.  
  
Inuyasha sighed and rubbed out his cig in the ground. "What is this? Twenty one questions?" he snapped. "Just mind your own business." He pulled out a new cigarette and lit it.  
  
"You can get cancer like that, you know," Kagome informed him.  
  
Inuyasha snorted. "My girlfriend and my boss say the same thing. Yet I know for a fact that they both smoke."  
  
Kagome stared at him her mouth twisting into an ugly scowl. " You have a girlfriend?" she asked in an unusually dull voice.  
  
One of Inuyasha's ears twitched. Did she sound angry or jealous? "Yeah, I guess."  
  
Kagome bit her lip so that she would prevent herself from saying anything. Yet she did. "You dog!" she yelled, "You have a girlfriend and you cheated on her with me?"  
  
Inuyasha looked at her, genuinely puzzled. "I did?" he asked. "We didn't do anything."  
  
Kagome's eye twitched. "We kissed."  
  
"Wrong. We almost did. I kissed your neck."  
  
More twitching from Kagome's part. " You slid your hand up my skirt, YOU DOG!"  
  
Inuyasha made his ears quirk up. "No shit," he replied sarcastically.  
  
Kagome clenched her fists. She wanted to slap him. Her eyes stung with tears of humiliation. It served her right, getting involved with a boy she knew nothing about. She stood up, hands on her hips.  
  
"Never mind!" she shouted, "You're not staying here! I don't even know why I let you stay in the first place!"  
  
Inuyasha shot up too. "I haven't even stayed here yet! All I've done was sit outside and fuckin' freeze to death because some scatter brained girl locked herself out!"  
  
"Scatter brained? You think I'm scatter brained?"  
  
"Fine! Idiotic is MUCH BETTER!"  
  
Kagome tried to slap him once more but again Inuyasha caught her wrist.  
  
"And will you STOP trying to fucking hit me?"  
  
A van pulled up to the curb and a young girl got out of it. In her hand she held two boxes of steaming pizza. She had an embarrassing hat that resembled a pizza box on the top of her head and a large nametag at the brim that read: Kayko.  
  
"Pizza deliv-"  
  
"I wouldn't have to hit you if you weren't so barbaric!"  
  
The two continued their fight, ignoring the girl.  
  
"Barbaric? Wow! Well there's a word you don't hear every day!"  
  
"Here! Let me break it down for you-"  
  
"No need! I'm probably too barbaric to understand!" Inuyasha shouted as he snatched his jacket off Kagome's shoulders. He took his duffel bag and box and spat out his cig on the floor near Kagome's feet.  
  
She stomped it out, quietly fuming. She watched as he slipped his jacket on and ignored the wave of cool air that hit her bare arms.  
  
Inuyasha trotted down the front steps and snatched a pizza box off Kayko's hand. As he walked down the block he flipped the finger to Kagome.  
  
"SAME TO YOU!!!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. She panted as tears fell from her cheeks. Wiping them away quickly she glared at the pizza girl.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked rude enough. Kayko rolled her eyes.  
  
"Pizza delivery. For both boxes that'll be $17.95" She said dully. Kagome pulled out her wallet from her back pocket and handed the girl a twenty.  
  
"Keep the change." She muttered as Kayko handed her the box of food. Kagome marched up to her door and banged harder than before.  
  
"The damned food is here!" she said loudly. The reaction was instant. Hirai opened the door and grabbed the box.  
  
"Well it's about time!" she yelled as she trotted back inside the house happily.  
  
Kagome turned back and saw that Inuyasha was really gone. Sighing, the young girl followed suit.  
  
-_-;  
  
Inuyasha walked down the block with a slice in his mouth. Now that he was eating he wasn't really angry any more. Though the problem still remained that he still didn't have a place to stay. Maybe he should go back and apologize.  
  
"Fuck no," Inuyasha muttered as he started his second slice. He could survive on his own. He'd been doing it for quite a while. Or maybe he'd call Kikyo and stay with her. At least she wouldn't yell at him like he was some 'barbarian'.  
  
Yet......Kikyo didn't even have the attention span to have a full conversation, let alone an argument. So even though Kagome could be very annoying at times, she was good for something other than making out. Which said more than Kikyo.  
  
Plus...she did say that he could stay for almost a week, and by then he was very sure he would be able to find another place by then. Kikyo would let him stay for about two days.  
  
Inuyasha closed the box and stopped walking. He had almost forgot that in order to get the file 'Midoriko' he would need to be in the house. Plus, he wasn't allowed to make a mess or break things to show that there was a break in when the file was taken. That could be used against Naraku. That was the sick little 'catch' he had mentioned.  
  
Inuyasha sighed and turned around, slowly making his way back to Kagome's house. 


	7. Inuyasha is back

"I HATE HIM! I HATE BOYS! I HATE THE MALE POPULATION!" Kagome yelled as Hirai set the box of pizza down on the kitchen counter. She took out a slice and began nibbling on it.  
  
" Koga?" Hirai asked. She didn't even see what had happened between Kagome and Inuyasha. Let alone know that he had been here.  
  
"No the guy in that cell phone commercial. The one who goes 'Can you here me now? Good!'" Kagome replied sarcastically.  
  
Hirai went into the fridge and brought out a bottle of soda. "Oh yeah, He's a pest." She said.  
  
Kagome sighed. Some people were just slower than others.  
  
"I'm talking about Inuyasha, my slow friend." She said as she began setting out plates for the little kids.  
  
"Oh!" Hirai said and took a gulp of her soda, only to spit it out. "Inuyasha? HERE?" she asked. Here eyes widened slightly. "You guys didn't do any-"  
  
"FOR GOD'S SAKES NO!" Kagome said wiping soda off of her cheek. "That was only a one time thing that will never happen again. EVER!" she said, cheeks burning.  
  
Hirai shrugged. "That's understandable," she said. "Since he has a girlfriend and everything."  
  
"You knew?"  
  
"Well.....yeah. Didn't you?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Oops.....well he does."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
Hirai shrugged again and slightly backed away from Kagome, who was turning red with anger. "I sort of met her."  
  
Kagome clenched her fists. She was sick of this! Inuyasha was such a jerk! AND a horrible boyfriend to some poor sweet innocent girl! (hahahaha....Kikyo...innocent and sweet?..ahahahahaaha)  
  
"Hirai!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why didn't you tell me this! Now this is your entire fault! If you would have told me-"  
  
"First off," Hirai interrupted. "Don't blame this on me. I didn't think you needed to know or care because I thought you hated him. Second, if I knew you two would be having a little sex session out in the hallway then I'm sure I would have mentioned it, Kagome!" she yelled. Her eyes went from playful to angry and she turned away, slapping the counter. " Besides.....I told you that he has the reputation of breaking a girl's reputation. So you're better off without him." She grabbed up the plates and walked out to set them on the table.  
  
Yet before she left, Kagome swore she heard Hirai mumble something along the lines of "Sesshomaru-sama would disapprove."  
  
^__^  
  
Ame sat on the floor and yawned. This was getting dull. She took the can of dog food and made sure that it was all over Koga's hair. She then took out a few more of her items from a draw in the shed to finish up her job.  
  
"I'm going to kill you when I get free," Koga threatened.  
  
"Sure ok," Ame replied taking out a tube of lipstick and face paints. She also took out the mini camera and tied it to a dog collar she had found.  
  
Koga tried breaking the roped again but it was no use. The rope was too thick and strong.  
  
Ame came near with the red lipstick and a small paintbrush with black paint on it. "Pucker up," she teased.  
  
Koga scooted back, eyes wide with horror. "H-hey kid! What are you gonna do with that? HEY! NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!! NO!!!!!!!!"  
  
Ame smiled. This was going to be her greatest torture session, yet.  
  
^_____^  
  
Just as Inuyasha got on the front steps, a white car pulled up at the curb. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and turned around, walking up to the window.  
  
As the window rolled down, Inuyasha reached inside and grabbed Sesshomaru by the collar, yanking him forward.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing here?" he asked.  
  
Sesshomaru glared at him and grabbed his hand, squeezing it with bone crushing force.  
  
"Naraku-sama sent me to check up on your progress," he informed. Inuyasha whipped his hand back in pain and cradled it.  
  
"I just got here! How do you expect me to get a file in this big ass house without breaking in? Ask nicely?" he asked.  
  
Sesshomaru eyed the house. "Hirai is in there," he said with a protective tone. "And she is to know nothing of this."  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes. This was just what he needed. More rules. "If you knew I was going to be here tonight then why'd you let your own-"  
  
"Shut up and don't mess up," Sesshomaru interrupted. "When will you have the damned file, anyway?"  
  
Inuyasha reached his hand back in, aiming for his brother's neck, but Sesshomaru had the quicker reflexes and slapped it away.  
  
"Don't push your luck with me. I know where that bitch you call a mother lives," he threatened.  
  
Inuyasha gritted his teeth and sighed. " I'll have it by next week," he said.  
  
Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "Positive?"  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
"Fine," his brother agreed. He handed Inuyasha a small cell phone. " I'll be checking up on you," he assured as Inuyasha looked the phone over. "And tell Hirai to call me later." And with that he rolled up his window and drove off, getting a dent in the back of his car from a kick by Inuyasha.  
  
"Stupid ass!" Inuyasha called after him and began walking back towards the house, tucking the phone in his pocket.  
  
He rang the door bell and waited. Surely Kagome had gotten inside by now.  
  
The door opened and Souta looked up, a curious expression on his face.  
  
"Hey kid," Inuyasha began. "Where's Kagome?"  
  
Souta eyed the teen up and down. Who was he calling a kid? "She killed herself." He replied.  
  
Inuyasha snorted. "Good one. Now seriously, I wanna talk to her."  
  
"She threw herself in-front of a bus and killed herself," Souta insisted.  
  
Inuyasha's eye twitched. There was only one way to deal with kids. He picked Souta up by the collar and walked inside, closing the door behind him.  
  
He set his box and bag by the door and walked into the main hall. "Here's the deal, kid" he said to Souta as the boy tried wriggling out of his grip. " You show me where Kagome is and I'll show you how to make a grown man cry without touching him."  
  
Souta stopped wriggling and thought. "Promise?" he asked.  
  
Inuyasha smirked. "You got my word." He replied as he dropped the kid on the floor.  
  
Souta stood up with as much dignity as he could muster and walked down the hall. "Follow me," he said.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed his stuff and walked after the kid. "Whatever you say."  
  
@_@  
  
SORRY! This chapter is a bit short because I have to use the library computer now! My internet service was turned off. When it gets back on I promise to update Come Away and I'll make the next chapter of this story a bit longer ok? BAI! 


	8. The welcome back committee

Souta led Inuyasha into the kitchen just as Kagome left to go apologize to Hirai.  
  
"She's in the dinning room," Souta said as he caught the last glimpse of her leaving. He turned to Inuyasha, who was looking around the kitchen in a little awe. "Now teach me."  
  
Inuyasha ruffled the kid's hair and looked into the fridge, searching for a beer. "Nice place," he complemented. "Any alcohol?" he asked as he pushed the milk, juice, and other things aside.  
  
"Nope," Souta answered impatiently, "Now teach ME!"  
  
"Later," Inuyasha promised as he threw an open bottle of carrot juice over his head and onto the floor, making it spill and splatter on the floor, cupboards, walls, and countertop.  
  
"Hey, you silver haired freak!" Souta stomped his foot impatiently. "Look what you did! Kagome will kill me!" He clenched his fists and kicked Inuyasha in the back of his leg.  
  
"Hey!" Inuyasha pulled himself out of the fridge with breakneck speed and turned, pulling out his switchblade. He put Souta in a simple chokehold and put the knife by the side of his ear.  
  
"That hurt, twerp." Inuyasha lied as he switched to the dull side of the blade. Five minutes he'd been here and he already had to teach someone how to respect him. Kicking him, even if he barely felt it, was not a good move. He wouldn't cut the kid, though, just scare the hell out of him. "You ever watch the news?" he asked, "Ever hear about the guy who got his ear cut off by a silver haired freak?"  
  
Souta began to slowly panic. "You won't cut me. My sister will call the police and-"  
  
"I collect ears, kid," Inuyasha said, and made a quick swipe with the dull end, making it feel like Souta had just been cut.  
  
"KAGOME! KAGOME! MY EAR! I'M BLEEDING! KAGOME HELP!" Souta shouted at the top of his voice. Tears sprung into the frightened boy's eyes, even though there was a lack of pain. It took all of Inuyasha's strength to keep himself from laughing. "KAGOME! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" the kid continued.  
  
Kagome heard him shouting in the kitchen and came in. "Souta shut up and get everyone ready for- OH MY GOD, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"  
  
She was startled to see Inuyasha with a big crazy smile on his face and an almost crying Souta in a choke hold. Without thinking, she ran, ready to smack the daylights out of Inuyasha when she did the most embarrassing and clumsiest thing of the moment.  
  
She slipped in the spilled carrot juice.  
  
Kagome landed on her backside with a thump, staining her clothes. For a moment, all she did was sit there before reaching behind and rubbing her back. "Ouch," she muttered.  
  
By now, Inuyasha couldn't hold it in any longer. He flipped away his pocketknife and held his stomach as he let out a loud and long laugh.  
  
"Smooth, Higurashi. Real smooth," he said as he began cracking up again. Souta reached for his ear, found it still attached to his head, and sighed in deep relief.  
  
"Never mind, Kagome," he said, trying to play it off. "I knew he was joking all along"  
  
Kagome scowled as she picked herself up from the mess and looked around. She then looked at Souta, who was still rubbing his ear and Inuyasha who was now crouched down on the floor with laughter. She put her hands to her hips as her face turned red from embarrassment and anger.  
  
"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!"  
  
^________^  
  
Ame returned to Souta's room, video camera in hand. All she found was Rin and Kohaku. Kohaku was trying to win some fighting game and Rin was twirling around until she got dizzy and fell, laughing her head off.  
  
Rin, as you could obviously see, was a very simple girl.  
  
"I'm back," Ame said, a little upset she had to announce herself. Kohaku grunted, his way of acknowledging she was there and Rin squealed with delight. "Where's Souta?" Ame asked as she closed the door and sat down on a beanbag chair.  
  
"Aw, you miss your boyfriend already?" Kohaku responded as he pressed buttons rapidly on the control. He was suddenly distracted by the impact of a football hitting the back of his head. His fingers slipped and he lost the game. He turned to see a casual looking Ame who was staring at an interesting imaginary object on the ceiling.  
  
"That was the final boss! I CAN'T BELIVE YOU JUST DID THAT!" he shouted. Rin screamed in false fear and began running around in small circles as Ame looked at Kohaku as if just realizing he was there.  
  
"Who me?" she pointed to herself, innocently. "What did I do?" Kohaku threw the ball back, frowning as it landed at her feet.  
  
"I HAVE TO START ALL OVER BECAUSE OF YOU! DID YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO GET TO THE END OF THAT GAME?!" Ame looked at her fingers and tossed him the camera. "Calm down," she said as she bit a nail. "You can just use cheat codes to get back to where you were. So pop that in and let's see what I got on tape."  
  
Kohaku stared at her angrily before simply shrugging it off. She was right. Cheat codes were a godsend. He opened the camera and pulled out the tape, popping it into the VCR. He pressed the rewind button and waited impatiently.  
  
"Souta went to go answer the door," Kohaku explained as he noticed what Rin was doing. "He shoulda been back by now,"  
  
Ame eyed Rin suspiciously. "Maybe he's eating all the pizza?" she guessed. She covered her ears and clenched her eyes. "That's getting annoying!" she shouted loudly.  
  
Kohaku got up and grabbed the football by Ame's feet. Aiming carefully, he threw it and it hit Rin in the back, making her fall forward and bump into the wall.  
  
"Shut up!" he said as the girl rubbed her abused nose. Rin stopped screaming and pouted. Her lip trembled.  
  
"Oh crap," Kohaku whispered. Ame's eyes popped out in horror. She grabbed a pillow and put it over her head, glaring at Kohaku.  
  
"You really did it now!"  
  
"Ooh, crap!" he repeated as he looked around, frantically looking for a hiding space. He dived under the bed and stuck his fingers in his ears.  
  
Rin rubbed one of her eyes, opened her mouth, took a deep breath, and let out the loudest and highest pitch cry known in history on earth.  
  
@___________@  
  
Sango and Miroku were just on their way to the kitchen when they heard a blood curdling scream echo in the hallway.  
  
"Now what?" Sango asked as she turned around. "First it's Souta, then its Kagome and now who's yelling?"  
  
"Kohaku?" Miroku guessed. They began walking towards Souta's room when another yell came from behind them.  
  
"I'LL KILL YOU! I SWEAR TO GOD, I WILL CUT YOU UP INTO SUCH FINE LITTLE PECIES AND DUMP YOU IN THE OCEAN THAT THE POLICE WILL NEVER FIND YOUR BODY!"  
  
They turned around and began running for the kitchen. That was Kagome's voice. She sounded much more serious than the other scream.  
  
"OH MY GOD, WHAT'S SHE DOING WITH THAT? KOHAKU MAKE HER STOP!!" they heard Ame yell so loud the window panes shook. The bloodcurdling scream continued and again Miroku and Sango didn't know which way to go.  
  
"I'll take Souta's, you take the kitchen!" Miroku decided as more screams erupted from both sides of the corridor. They nodded to each other and separated, each one following their own trail of deeply "disturbed" shouting.  
  
-_______-;  
  
Sesshomaru handed Naraku a series of folders. He was talking to someone on the phone while also signing off a few papers from one of Naraku's secretaries/ entertainers.  
  
"Hold on for a moment," he said into the phone. He took it away from his ear and placed his hand over the receiver.  
  
"Kagura's flight should be landing in one hour. She reports a successful shipment of the drugs from America and Taiwan. We should have a truck waiting at the downtown dock in an hour and a half," he reported.  
  
Naraku gave a single nod as he read the contents of the folder.  
  
Sesshomaru went back onto the phone and began issuing orders to Kagura. After a few moments, he hung up, only to have it ring a few minutes later. He picked it up and began chatting away again to another associate.  
  
"Hang up the phone, Sesshomaru," Naraku said as he took a page out from the file. Sesshomaru apologized to whoever he was speaking to and hung up. He glanced over Naraku's shoulder. "What?" he asked.  
  
"What exactly am I looking at?"  
  
"The newest information on the politician, Higurashi. Family status as well as business."  
  
"And who is she?"  
  
Sesshomaru looked at the picture included in the file. A young girl with black hair and brown eyes. The picture only showed her top half.  
  
"The eldest child. Higurashi Kagome, age sixteen. Height 5'5'' and weighs 115lbs. Gets perfect scores in school, Inuyasha's school actually, and is working her grade average towards a full academic scholarship to a college of her choice in the United State," Sesshomaru said as he read the file below her picture.  
  
Naraku studied it before handing it back to Sesshomaru. "Keep that at a close distance. I may need to bring that up again." He said as he lit a cigar. He grabbed another file and began to read it.  
  
Sesshomaru nodded and tucked the file under his arm. His phone rang again and, with Naraku's signal, he answered it, ready to do business as usual.  
  
^_________________^  
  
"Hey! Watch where you swing that!" Inuyasha said as he dodged the rolling pin Kagome had tried to hit him with. It hit the counter and made a long hairline crack. He dodged the next oncoming blow and another, slickly maneuvering out of the way each time.  
  
"Look, I wasn't gonna hurt Powder! I swear!"  
  
"My name is Souta! S-O-U-T--"  
  
"Souta shut up!" Kagome cut him off as she threw the rolling pin at Inuyasha and missed by a fraction. She grabbed the next thing closest to her, which was a paper cup, and threw it with such a force that it nearly landed by Inuyasha's feet. A new record..  
  
"You could've seriously hurt me with that," Inuyasha mocked as he stepped on the cup. Kagome growled and opened a nearby drawer pulling out the biggest knife she could get her hands on. Inuyasha's eyes popped out while Souta moved far out of the way incase she missed. Inuyasha quickly opened a draw close to him and randomly pulled out an item that would protect him if he couldn't dodge.  
  
He narrowed his eyes as he pulled out a spoon. Tossing it over his shoulder, he grabbed the cutting board that had somehow landed on the floor.  
  
Hirai and Sango entered at that moment. They were barely able to observe the situation before Sango jumped forward and grabbed Kagome's hand with the knife.  
  
"Kagome, watch what you're doing!" she shouted as she quickly pulled the knife out of Kagome's hand. Kagome glared at her friend.  
  
"I bet I could've hit him!" she shouted.  
  
Sango tucked the knife behind her back. "Violence is not the answer. Talking it out will solve all of life's problems," she lectured.  
  
"Yeah! That bitch has the right idea!" Inuyasha shouted as he tossed the cutting board back on the floor. He quickly ducked as the knife hit the wall just where his head had been a few moments before.  
  
"WHO YOU CALLIN A BITCH?"  
  
Inuyasha kept his head low as he now dodged items being thrown by both girls. Souta had already bolted and Hirai tried stopping them by whispering "Stop," and smiling. She locked eyes with Inuyasha for a brief second and gave him a little wave.  
  
Inuyasha scowled as he quickly flipped the finger. Because of this little distraction, he was hit in the head with an eggbeater.  
  
"Shit!" he yelled as he ran out of the kitchen and into the dining room or living room or whatever the hell it was. He could really use a cigarette right about now. These girls were really making his nerves go on edge.  
  
He turned and went into an empty room, locking the door behind him.  
  
"That two-timing, dog-smoking, rude-speaking scum of the earth!" Kagome said as she ran past the room he was in, Sango and Hirai following from behind. He heard their footsteps fade away after a moment and slumped against the wall, trying to catch his breath.  
  
He was beginning to regret coming back. Kikyo's house would have been much more calm. 


	9. Of bathrooms and men

Inuyasha stirred slightly as the weak glare of the sunlight warmed his eyelids. He yawned and stretched, opening one eye before the other. With his usual perceptiveness, he knew where he was, how he got there, and why he was there and when he got right down to it.it sucked to be him right now.  
  
"I've gotta pis," He mumbled as he stood and stretched again, looking at his wrist for a watch he stole about a month ago. Only it wasn't there. He shrugged simply and looked around the room for a clock... He must've pawned the wristwatch for gas money.  
  
4:58 am.  
  
Damn, he was an early bird.  
  
Inuyasha stretched a final time before unlocking the door. His back was all knotted up and achy since he hadn't slept on a bed. In fact, he had been really pissed to find out that the room he ran into was a little storage closet. Nothing but damned boxes and crap, making everything really cramped and crowded for him. With a little smile he walked out into the quiet hallway and began searching for the bathroom.  
  
He'd take a leak, grab some food, and run out of here like a bat out of hell.  
  
^______^  
  
Kagome jerked up out of bed and looked around her room, alert and energized. Hirai and Sango were in their sleeping bags on the floor and snoring slightly. The curtains were drawn, making the room seem darker than it really was. With a glace at her electronic clock she saw that it was 5:01 am and she had really had to pee.  
  
Getting up, she tiptoed over Hirai and Sango quietly towards the door. Though when she was just inches away from it, she tripped over a huge lump and landed, her bottom half resting on whatever she fell on while her face met with the door.  
  
"Owww," she murmured as she picked herself up a bit and rubbed her nose. "What in the name of-Miroku! I thought you were sleeping in the living room."  
  
The teenage male rolled over with a sleepy smile and yawned in her face, exposing morning breath. He seemed to be waking up now that Kagome was, in a way, sitting on him.  
  
"Sango let me in. Good morning to you too." He said as he opened his eyes and took a look at her. "Heading out, hmm? Time for another hallway sex session with Inuyasha?" he asked casually, almost innocently. "You didn't have to wake me up to--- OW LET GO OF MY EAR!"  
  
Kagome gripped his ear as tight as possible as she kicked Sango in her lower back, startling her friend awake. Sango sat up quickly and made a snort sound before looking around the room like it was in a state of emergency before finally focusing on her best friend, sitting on her boyfriend's back and holding his ear as he quietly mouthed the word "ouch" over and over again.  
  
"What did he do now, Kagome?" Sango said as she rubbed her back. "I'll punish him later, I swear."  
  
"SANGO! How could you?" Kagome yelled as Miroku squirmed in pain. She gave his ear a final squeeze and released it, scowling as she watched him grab his poor ear and rub it gently.  
  
"He said he was lonely, so I let him in. I didn't know he was up to his tricks-"  
  
"Not that! The whole incident with Inuyasha," Kagome said through clenched teeth as she adjusted her weight on Miroku so that she could seem heavier. Hopefully she'd crush his spine.  
  
Sango seemed to be a bit more awake as she hit Miroku in the head. "I told you not to mention that!" she said in a heated whisper.  
  
Hirai mumbled something and turned over, asleep and oblivious as ever.  
  
Sango looked at her best friend, apologetically. "I'm really really sorry Kagome, it slipped out. I swear I'll never speak of that again."  
  
Kagome shrugged it off. "It's alright," she said as calmly as possible. As for Miroku.  
  
"You are never to mention that again or your life will be in danger. Understood?"  
  
"Yes sir!" Miroku gasped out. Kagome was really starting to hurt him. "Now get off my spine!"  
  
Kagome got up only to sit back down again, making another gasp arise out of Miroku. "What did you say?" she asked again with a false sweet tone.  
  
"Yes, Princess Kagome! Your word is law! I adore and respect you with all my heart, soul, and mind! Whatever you say goes! I am your humble obedient servant for life! And for the love of almighty god get the hell off of me!"  
  
^_____________^  
  
Kagome trotted down the hallway to the nearest bathroom. Much to her dismay, the bathroom in her room was out of service. (Due to Souta flushing Kohaku's marbles down the toilet because of some argument over a videogame.)  
  
She stopped in front of the bathroom and was about to open the door, but heard a light tinkling sound of running... liquid.  
  
"Souta," she mumbled and began to move off to the next bathroom. She was nearly out of earshot when she faintly heard a cellular begin to ring. Since when had Souta had a cell phone? One that rang Inspector Gadget, no less.  
  
Kagome crept back to the bathroom and placed her ear to the door as the ringing abruptly cut off.  
  
"What the fuck do you want?"  
  
That voice! Him! It was He! That was his voice!! The voice of HIM!!  
  
Kagome (without thinking) pushed open the door and pointed. "Ah hah!" she shouted. "You're busted, Inuyasha!"  
  
Inuyasha stood with his back facing her, standing over the toilet. A blush quickly spread over Kagome's face as Inuyasha turned to look at her, one hand holding a cellular phone to his ear, the other holding his.erm.joystick. He watched in amusement and a little nervousness as her gaze dropped steadily from his face to below.  
  
"Higurashi," he said with a small smile, "You're up early. You sleep well? - No, dumb ass, I was not asking you-" he talked into the phone angrily before looking back at her. " Higurashi, do you mind?" he snapped.  
  
Kagome kept looking down, growing even redder by the moment.  
  
Pants and draws by the ankles."Full moon" was out. what the hell was he holding in his hand?.a snake? More like a python, maybe. Wait a minute, that's his -  
  
"Oh my GOD!" Kagome yelled as she backed up, tripping over her own feet as she slammed the door shut. She fell before it and placed her hand on her chest as she panted, trying to calm down. She had just seen Inuyasha's.erm.screwdriver!  
  
"OH-MY-GOD!" she screamed as she waved her hands in front of her face, trying to cool her hot cheeks. That thing! That thing that boys had! THAT thing that boys had, that girls weren't supposed to see unless they were prostitutes (*cough*Kikyo*cough*) or on their wedding night!  
  
Then suddenly, just as quick as Kagome had grown hectic, she was extremely calm and relaxed. She made a large sigh and ran her fingers through her hair.  
  
"Awkward," she murmured. "That was awkward." Kagome was really strange that way. She would be hyper one moment and calm the next. It had come from the way she lived and the situations she went through. Dealing with gossip from school, boys hitting on her and saying indecent things, her father's unexpected business meeting in the living room when she had just taken a shower and was walking around in a towel.you get the point. Because of this little characteristic trait, she had calmed down when she was hunting for Inuyasha last night and simply shrugged and went to bed. By the next day, she'd hope she'd be calm enough to deal with him.  
  
She took a deep breath and began to get up again when the door swung open and Inuyasha lashed out at her, grabbing her by the ankles and dragging her into the bathroom, locking the door.  
  
"Inuyasha, what are you.your pants are still.OH MY GOD, IS THAT THING MOVING?"  
  
^_______________^ (I really enjoyed writing that part)  
  
Kikyo stretched and rolled over, draping her arms over the warm masculine body next to her.  
  
"Mmm, that was wonderful," she said as she ran her fingers through her hair and kissed the man's shoulder. The man turned towards her, with a yawn, and grabbed a breast, kissing her gently. "Glad you enjoyed it," he replied as he pulled her closer and held her there.  
  
She closed her eyes for a few minutes and was about to go back into peaceful sleep when a fit of coughing came up. She got up, excused herself quietly, and continued towards the bathroom, all the while still coughing.  
  
When she reached it, she opened the little mirror cabinet and grabbed a bottle of prescript pills, popping two in her mouth and downing it with sink water. She coughed and gagged for a few minutes longer before it finally subsided.  
  
Kikyo placed the pills back in the cabinet and closed it, staring at her reflection in the mirror. Her skin was pale and she could start to notice the dark bags forming under her eyes. She began to slightly tremble as she turned back on the water and splashed her face with water.  
  
"It's only a cold," she told herself as she grabbed a face towel and patted it dry. "It'll pass."  
  
She put the towel down and looked in the mirror again, throwing herself a sexy smile. Then, with an air of confidence she turned around and marched back into her bedroom, ready to continue entertaining her guest. 


	10. Inuyasha's twig and berries

A/N: You know, I got a review that said Inuyasha wasn't modest enough. Well that is 100% correct...Inuyasha is way too forward in a Miroku kind of way, don't you agree? Well see now I need your help. I think maybe the OOC in Inuyasha is a bit too much. SO I need a vote. Please place in your review or e-mail me if you want Inuyasha to stay forward. If not I'll start turning him modest little by little...either way, the story is still planned out the same way...just a last minute change I guess.  
  
Oh and if you're going to e-mail please label it My vote: Inuyasha or something with the word Inuyasha in it.last thing we all need is that e- mail virus going around.  
  
^_____________^  
  
"You're not making this any easier,"  
  
"Fuck you,"  
  
"Watch you mouth! We have kids here!"  
  
"And? Those kids probably know a lot worse than me"  
  
"UGH! WHY DID YOU EVEN COME BACK?" Kagome yelled in frustration as she blindly threw roll of toilet at Inuyasha. Since he had dragged her in and placed her on the toilet seat she hadn't dare open her eyes.  
  
Inuyasha searched his pockets for a cigarette. Finding one, he put it in his mouth and looked for something to light with, ignoring Kagome.  
  
"No smoking in my house!" she yelled. "I will not have people die of second hand smoke in my house!"  
  
" Will you fucking calm down already?" he yelled. "Wait...how'd the fuck you know that? You're peeking aren't you?" he asked as he began to laugh a little. "Higurashi is a little pervert-"  
  
"SHUT UP!  
  
She crossed her hands over her chest and scowled. Clearly she wanted give Inuyasha a big piece of her mind, but somehow that blush creeping on her face wasn't helping. She wanted to look at him but she swore on her life he still had his pants down.  
  
Inuyasha tucked the cigarette back in his pocket and leaned against the little sink. "We had a deal," he said slowly. He looked her up and down before licking the corner of his lips. Without a cigarette he was getting real horny. And Kagome wasn't making it any easier by wearing a tank top and tight pajama shorts. Plus, for some odd reason, her blush turned him on too.  
  
Kagome began biting her fingers, hearing Inuyasha walking around. "Deal's cancelled. I don't care what you do. Blackmailing me out of a place to stay will only backfire on you. No one will give a second thought to about the hallway incident." She said. "So can you pull up your pants and leave?"  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes. It wasn't even his idea to use the "hallways incident" as blackmail. She herself had thought it up. If she thought that he was as low as some petty thief who used secrets to get benefits from others expense then she was..she was..  
  
She was smarter than she looked.  
  
He moved closer to her, undressing her with his eyes. Most likely she was a virgin. There were so many things he could teach her.  
  
" I don't even know why you want to stay here in the first place. Why didn't you go to some friend's house or something?" She complained.  
  
"Who needs friends?" he asked back as he slithered closer. The only person he really knew was that letch, Miroku. They weren't the best of friends but they may have had a conversation or two.  
  
Kagome didn't even notice him approach but instinctively she sat further back against the seat. "Well you can't stay here. Who knows what you'll do? You smoke, you probably drink, and you cheat on innocent girls! Souta probably already idolizes you and you're the worst influence I've ever met. Also-"  
  
She froze. Since when could she feel his breath on her neck? Since when could she feel his hand on her leg?  
  
" Did anyone ever tell you that you talked too much?" he whispered slowly in her ear. He gently nipped her. "Because it really tends to distract a guy,"  
  
Kagome placed her hand over her heart, breathing hard. "Inuyasha," she said in a warning tone. He chuckled in her ear.  
  
"Something wrong, Higurashi?" he whispered. "C'mon open your eyes."  
  
Why did he have this little power over her? He made her knees weak and her heart race just by him being close to her. She didn't even know the guy! She knew nothing about him. His last name, his address, his grades, his hobbies, she didn't even know if he had a girlfriend!  
  
Or did she? She couldn't remember. He wrapped his hands around her waist and her mind went blank.  
  
"Let me stay," he breathed in her ear. "I promise it'll be one hell of a week."  
  
He had her. His arms were around her waist and his...erm...package was lightly rubbing against her knee. She was frozen in her place. He couldn't believe how easy this was.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes and he winked at her. Kagome snapped out of it and pushed Inuyasha away, her face red with embarrassment. Against her will she looked down and took a big sigh of relief when she noticed his pants were zipped up and secure. Yet that didn't seem to stop the "thing" bulging out of his pants.  
  
Her mouth dropped open and formed a perfect little "O" as Inuyasha chuckled, low and deep in his throat as he bent closer.  
  
"Let's have fun"  
  
~________^  
  
"I hate you,"  
  
"I said I was sorry!"  
  
"No, you laughed and offered to make me breakfast."  
  
"Oh. Sorry."  
  
"I hate you."  
  
Kagome hid a smile and bit her lip so she wouldn't laugh again. "Want some more ice, Inuyasha?"  
  
"Go to hell you little-"  
  
"MORNING!" Souta yelled as he, Kohaku, Rin, and Ame ran into the kitchen. Each one grabbed a small bag of chips that were on the table and headed out again towards the living room.  
  
"What in hell?" Inuyasha mumbled as Kagome went on cooking.  
  
"Cartoons come on early in the morning. It keeps them entertained for hours." She explained automatically.  
  
Inuyasha nodded and adjusted the ice pack on his crotch. He muffled a small moan of agony and turned away so he could wipe a few tears out of his eyes. Glancing at the clock he realized that time had somehow fast-forwarded to 7:56 am. "Cartoons at 8 in the morning?" he asked, surprised.  
  
"Yeah, Ame jumps on me every Saturday morning to let me know. They're pretty cool," Miroku said as he entered the kitchen, a big bruise on his forehead. Sango followed behind him, her hair combed back and placed under a hat.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome's back, who was now mixing pancake batter. "Did they all sleep here?" he asked.  
  
"Most of the time. Usually Hirai and Rin stay home though. I hear their father is very strict. I've never met him actually but I-"  
  
"You don't want to," Inuyasha cut her off. "He's an ass."  
  
"How would you know?"  
  
"The little bitch almost shot me,"  
  
"Don't call her father a little b, Inuyasha."  
  
"I didn't call him a little b. I called him a little bitch."  
  
Miroku and Sango watched them half argue and half talk in such shock that they both almost fainted. What the hell was going on? First Inuyasha blows smoke in Kagome's face, then Kagome prank calls his house which somehow led to Inuyasha feeling up on her which later led to Kagome trying to kick his ass for breaking and entering. Then somehow the whole situation took a twist and here they were, Inuyasha...holding an ice pack over his nuts while Kagome cooked breakfast and talked to him.  
  
"See this is why we shouldn't sleep." Miroku said to Sango who nodded in agreement.  
  
Kagome turned around and smiled at them. "Inuyasha will be staying with me for a few days,"  
  
"Two weeks,"  
  
"A week and a half,"  
  
"A month,"  
  
"An hour"  
  
" When we get back to school I need you to meet me by my locker because-"  
  
"Two weeks," Kagome said and smiled brightly. "Inuyasha is my house guest for two weeks."  
  
"Oh," said Sango.  
  
"My" said Miroku.  
  
"God," mumbled Hirai as she stumbled into the kitchen, rubbing her eyes sleepily. "Why didn't anybody wake me?"  
  
"Hey sleep-in ugly," Inuyasha welcomed loudly as she yawned and looked at him. She shrugged her shoulders and walked past him and towards the fridge, searching for juice. Kagome flipped over a pancake and slid it on a plate where a large stack was starting to form.  
  
"Sango can you tell the brats the food is ready?" she asked as she poured the last of the batter in the pan.  
  
"Sure, Kagome."  
  
Kagome looked at Miroku. "And can you help Hirai and Inuyasha set the table?"  
  
He nodded and walked towards the cabinets, stopping behind Inuyasha and placing a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I need you to explain everything," he whispered. "ESPECIALLY why you have an ice pack over your twig and berries."  
  
Inuyasha scowled. "Got kneed in the nuts because-"  
  
"Later," Miroku nudged as Sango returned in the kitchen and grabbed some plates from Hirai's arms. He smiled and walked towards Sango, taking them from her so he could put them on the table. Sango rolled her eyes and took the plates with food to the table while Kagome brought the utensils and syrup.  
  
"C'mon you two, lets eat and I'll explain." Kaome mumbled. "Otherwise Sango will beat it out of me..."  
  
She left the kitchen and Hirai smiled to Inuyasha.  
  
"You think you're slick." She said and yawned. " I was hoping to see Kagome embarrass you at school but I guess its not going to happen now. What did you do?"  
  
Inuyasha shrugged and stood, still holding the icepack over his crotch. "Worked my charm," he said.  
  
Hirai noticed the pack and rolled her eyes. "Obviously." She scratched her unruly morning hair and began walking towards the dining room. "I don't really care what you're doing here, Inuyasha." she said in a bored tone. "Just...no drugs, ok?"  
  
"I'm done with that for the moment." He replied and began limping towards her. "And the bastard said to call him."  
  
"Yeah ok," she yawned once more and patted his shoulder. "You just worry about your nuts tough guy,"  
  
"Hirai, when a knee, two inches away, suddenly rams into your family jewels at full force it tends to hurt." He explained and walked ahead of her. "Now hurry up. I'm hungry."  
  
He limped off and into the dining room where everyone was already stuffing his or her faces. Sighing, Inuyasha sat next to Souta and flicked the kid's ear as he grabbed an empty plate.  
  
"Jerk," He mumbled and bit into a sausage link.  
  
Inuyasha smiled and put a few pancakes on his plate. Finding the file wouldn't be easy. But as long as he had the power to put these people through hell then he would have a fun time. Even if it would kill him.  
  
Literally.  
  
^____________^  
  
Sadly this is all I've made up since my long absence. Pathetic ne? It'll be revised later.most likely. Explanations for why Kagome is so calm with him in the next chapter, which will hopefully come out faster. Please vote about Inuyasha's OOCness. Does it stay or go?  
  
JA!  
  
(Again I'm sorry for the delay and let down of the chapter.) 


	11. MewhoreEKoch

A/N: Well the votes are in! Inuyasha stays the way he is. I'm very happy that you all like him the way he is and I thank you for you're opinions and reviews. A special thanks to User299560 for the kind e-mail that I kept reading over and over and over again. Also another thanks to Loki*- *TheGrimScreamer a few of the idea I used such as spank the monkey and one more thanks to Chris, he already knows what he did...(no perverted thought please...ok maybe a little ~__^)  
  
^_________^  
  
"Souta, don't talk with your mouthful!" Kagome said as she passed Miroku the tray of butter for his pancakes. Souta rolled his eyes and gave a nod to Kohaku, who gave a nod to Ame, who nodded to Rin, who giggled and nodded to Souta. Simultaneously, they all turned to Kagome and opened their mouths, sticking out their tongues and exposing half-chewed food.  
  
"Kohaku! That's rude!" Sango chastised as she reached over to smack him. The younger brother laughed and turned to her, showing the mashed food in all its glory.  
  
"Dwon't lwike it?" he asked, his voice altered by his tongue hanging out his mouth. "Thwen ewat mwe." (Don't like it then eat me)  
  
Sango scowled and reached for his neck, but he pulled back. Inuyasha laughed. "I like that kid," he said as he took a bite into his sausage and chewed it for a few seconds before joining the kids in the little game.  
  
"Oh god, he's impressionable," Kagome said with a roll of her eyes as she reached over and smacked Souta's forehead. The boy's head jerked back and hit the chair, making half the food fly out his mouth as he swallowed the rest.  
  
"Hey-"  
  
"Shut up and eat your damn breakfast."  
  
"But everyone else is doing it!"  
  
Sango slapped Kohaku's cheek and he swallowed, suddenly choking as an uneaten piece of bacon forced its way down his throat.  
  
"Not everyone," Sango remarked with a satisfied grin.  
  
"Rin, stop it," Hirai said, "Otherwise, I'll tell daddy you've misbehaved." The younger sibling gave a scowl before closing her mouth and swallowing her food and, crossing her arms, her cheeks puffed out in an angry gesture.  
  
Everyone turned to Ame and Miroku.  
  
"What?" Miroku said as he looked at them. Sango cleared her throat and glanced at Ame, then back at him. With a sigh, Miroku dropped his fork and turned to Ame.  
  
"Stop," he said simply.  
  
"Nwo," she replied.  
  
Miroku shrugged his shoulders and turned back to his food. "Can't said I didn't try."  
  
"Miroku!"  
  
"WHAT!?" he asked Sango. "She doesn't want to stop it, so why bother her-" he stopped talking as Sango gave him the "No kissing me" look and rolled her eyes, turning away from him. Miroku whipped his head back to Ame.  
  
"Put that tongue back in your mouth or I swear to god, I will cut off all your dolls heads and hang their bodies on strings of floss around your room, making the whole thing look like a scene from the Blair Witch movie."  
  
Ame's eyes widened and she withdrew her tongue quickly, scared for all her Barbie and Ken family sets she had collected over the years.  
  
"Thank you," Sango said and began eating her breakfast again.  
  
Kagome stared at Inuyasha who stared back, winking and wiggling his tongue with half-chewed sausage.  
  
"Inuyasha, you look like a fool doing that by yourself."  
  
"I dwon't cware."  
  
"Eat it or I'll knee your nuts again."  
  
Miroku and Hirai choked on their eggs as they tried to hold in sudden bursts of laughter. Sango's eyes popped out and the children looked down, hiding smiles because Kagome had simply said the word "nuts".  
  
Inuyasha swallowed the sausage and looked away, adjusting the melting ice pack on his crotch.  
  
"Good," Kagome said with a kind smile, "Now let's all finish our breakfast in peace."  
  
"I'm done!" Souta sounded.  
  
"Me too!"  
  
"Me three!"  
  
"Me..." Rin hesitated and looked at Hirai. "What comes after three again?" she whispered.  
  
"Four," she replied and began eating her eggs again.  
  
"Me four!" Rin yelled and they all got up and raced down the hall to the television to watch more cartoons.  
  
The teenagers shrugged and continued eating until they all felt satisfied.  
  
^_______^  
  
"Why the hell do I get stuck with all the dishes?" Miroku mumbled as he rinsed off a plate and placed it on the counter. "I'm always the servant around the house. It's not fair!"  
  
"Stop you're bitchin' and hand me the next plate," Inuyasha said as he dried the last one and placed it on the rack. He quickly pulled the cigarette out his mouth and blew out smoke, tapping the cig on the counter and shaking the ashes off. He placed it back in his mouth as Miroku handed him the next dish.  
  
"Fine," Miroku said with a sigh. His face suddenly brightened up as he grabbed a glass. "So...what happened to you're shaft? You and Kagome have a little too much hanky panky? Did ya spank the monkey too hard?"  
  
"Man, what the FUCK are you talking about?"  
  
"How'd you break your dick?"  
  
"Oh..." Inuyasha said as he blew smoke out once more. "I didn't."  
  
Miroku raised an eyebrow. "You...what?"  
  
"I'm faking it," Inuyasha said simply. He dried off his hands and went to the far end of the kitchen. Making sure Miroku was watching, he actually did half a split and began kicking his legs up energetically. Finished, he came back to the sink and picked up the towel.  
  
"Pass me that dish," he said as if nothing had happened. Miroku's mouth dropped open.  
  
"Let me get this straight... Did you or did you not get slammed in the crackers?"  
  
"The what?"  
  
"The nuts."  
  
"Oh! ...Yeah, I did."  
  
"Ok... Did that hurt?"  
  
"No...You see Kagome has very soft knees and after she hit me, I acted as if it hurt real badly."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Inuyasha threw his smoke in the trash and dried another dish. "So I could stay...I needed a place to crash, but little-miss-prissy wasn't going to let me in one way or another. So, when she kicked me, I thought it was my chance."  
  
"Oh," Miroku said as he handed him the third to last dish. He picked up another one and wet the sponge before soaping it up. "I don't get it," he finally admitted after a few minutes of silence.  
  
Inuyasha sighed. "If Kagome thinks I'm..."broken" then she'll think I wont try anything with her, making her assume she has control. That's why she's so bouncy about the whole thing, really. So, until my two weeks are up, I'm to play like I'm wounded."  
  
"Oh," Miroku said. He rinsed off the dish and gave it to Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha stared at him, rolling his eyes after a few moments and taking the dish from him to dry.  
  
"You still don't get it do you?"  
  
"No, not really."  
  
-___________-;  
  
It wasn't until around three in the afternoon, when Inuyasha had retired to a guestroom Kagome set up for him, that his cellular began to ring. Inuyasha pulled it from his pocket and pressed the talk button, placing the tiny thing to his ear and greeting his brother in a warm and loving manner.  
  
"Fuck you, Sesshomaru."  
  
"Hello to you too," he said from the other line. "Where are you?"  
  
"In hell."  
  
"Not yet, but I'll gladly let you answer again," Sesshomaru replied as he backed out of his driveway and turned onto the street, stepping on the gas.  
  
Inuyasha yawned in the phone and scratched his stomach. He needed a shower and a drink.  
  
"I'm at Higurashi's house."  
  
"Still?"  
  
"His daughter goes to school with me, you ass. She's holding me up for a few... days," he half told the truth, half lied. "Besides, the house is huge, so I'll have more time to look for the thingy that Naraku wants."  
  
"And tell me, my dear brother," Sesshomaru said as he turned down a corner and passed a red light, heading onto the highway, "Just what is that "thingy" you are looking for."  
  
"Err..." Inuyasha had plum forgot what he was supposed to be doing since breakfast. "A...disk?"  
  
"A file, you idiot." Sesshomaru said as he cut off another driver and honked at a red car in front of him. Rolling his eyes, he turned into the carpooling lane, which was practically empty, and sped up.  
  
"Right. Me-whore-E-Koch or something like that," Inuyasha said and sat up.  
  
"Midoriko."  
  
"That's the one!"  
  
Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "Don't screw this up. I'll be stopping by tonight, so you'd better provide me with good news," he heard a siren behind him and checking the rearview mirror, he noticed the police car behind him. Rolling his eyes, he slowed down to a stop.  
  
"Hold on," he said and stuck he his head out of the car. A police officer stepped out and walked up to him.  
  
"What the fuck do you want, deputy?" Sesshomaru asked as the officer pulled a file out of his back pocket.  
  
"Sesshomaru-Sama, sir, this file needs to be taken directly to Naraku- Sama," he reported and handed over the file. Sesshomaru snatched it.  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Good. Get back in you're car and go arrest some innocent people then." And he sped off once again, placing the file in the passenger seat. He put the phone back to his ear.  
  
"How come I can't do that!?" Inuyasha shouted.  
  
"Forget it. Get Midoriko and have it by the end of the week. Bye."  
  
Inuyasha pulled the phone away from his ear and rolled his eyes, placing it on the bed. Scratching his head, he pulled off his shirt and stretched. He'd look for the file after a nice and long shower.  
  
After that, he had a few "errands" to run that wouldn't be exactly on the side of the law.  
  
"Church," he mumbled as he walked through the hallways, searching for the bathroom. "I've got to go to church today..."  
  
Oh yeah... He was a real lawbreaker.  
  
^____________________^  
  
Ok that's all for now. The church thing isn't exactly what it seems so don't jump to conclusions about that.  
  
Inuyasha in the shower...hmmm...Maybe someone will walk in on him eh? Maybe it will be a girl who will fall in love with him *wink wink nudge nudge* 


	12. I believe in a thing called Love

"Can't explain all the feelings that you're making me feel! My heart's in overdrive and you're behind the steering wheel!" Inuyasha sang loudly as he lathered up his body. (Nice thought for all you Inu fans) "Touching you, touching me touching you, god you're touching me!" he took in a deep breath, his favorite part coming up.  
  


"I believe in a thing called love" he said in his normal singing voice, which wasn't all that great…  
  


"_Just listen to the rhythm of my heart!!" _his voice raised dramatically, sounding higher than a girls ever could. 

"There's a chance we could make it now!" his normal voice sung.

_"We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down!!"_ as his voice rose high he heard a window crack in the distance as he raised an arm and washed his armpit.  He paused and laughed, before thinking about the next part of the song.  
  


"I believe in a thing called love! Ooh!"  
  
^___________ ^ (American idol…not for Inuyasha)

Rin walked down the hall, a teddy bear in her hand as she looked for her friends. She hated when she was "it" when they played hide and seek.  It always took her forever to find them all. She stopped suddenly, cocked her head to the side and listened carefully…was someone singing?  Sounded pretty badly from the distance she was at…she shrugged and began to follow the voice, hoping that it was Souta or Kohaku trying to out-do each other again. 

"I wanna kiss you every minute, every hour, every day! You got me in a spin but every fin is A.OK!"

She laughed as she neared the bathroom, the voice getting louder. She heard the water running and placed her hand on the knob, planning to catch whoever it was off guard.   
  
"Touching you, touching me touching you, god you're touching me!"  there was a pause for breath as the person laughed.   
  


"I believe in a thing called love! _Just listen to the rhythm of my heart_! There's a chance we could make it now! _We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down_"  
  


Rin laughed at the way his voice was sounding. She opened the door slowly and…

Whizzed her head to the side as she saw Kohaku run by, trying to get farther away.

"Hey wait! I found you!" Rin yelled as she closed the door and ran after him.

"I believe in a thing called love! Ooh! Get down!" Inuyasha sang, not even hearing a sound outside his own little world.

^________^ (*Sigh of relief* that was close)  
  
  


"Touching you, touching me touching you, god you're touching me," Kagome sung under her breath as she made her bed. Was that song on the radio in the house somewhere? She could have sworn she heard it right before it got stuck in her head. She shrugged it off and looked at her window, frowning.

Miroku knocked and came in without waiting for permission.  "Hey Kagome, I'm about to go- OH what the hell happened to your window?" he asked, coming to take a closer look.

"It just cracked, out of the blue…I guess I'll have to cover it and call the repair man." She said as she touched the long crack and tapped it lightly.  She then gave her attention back to Miroku. "You wanted something?" she asked.

"Huh?" he said still staring at the long crack. "Oh yeah, I've got to go. As soon as I find Ame I need to get her home and make her do her homework. It won't be pretty," he said sadly. "So see you later…if I live,"

Kagome giggled and waved him off as he left her room. He turned down the hall and began searching for his sister; his shoulders slumped over as he mentally prepared a will.

-______-;

Inuyasha turned off the water nozzle and stepped out of the shower, feeling very refreshed. He stretched his arms over his head and shook his hair side to side. 

"I like the way you sing." 

Inuyasha screamed like a schoolgirl and jumped around to see Ame sitting on top of the toilet seat lid. 

"OH SHIT!" he yelled and grabbed the shower curtain, pulling it to him and hiding his body. "Where did you come from?"

Ame smiled. "Well my mommy told me that when a woman and a man loves each other the man would put his-"

"NO!" Inuyasha yelled. " I know where you came from! I mean why the hell are you in here kid? Don't I get any privacy?"

Ame shrugged.  "I was hiding from Rin," she said. "So I came in here."

"BUT I WAS TAKING A SHOWER!"

"So?"

"GET OUT KID! OR DO I HAVE THE WORDS "Child Molester" TATOOED ON MY BODY SOMEHWERE?"

Ame stood up and took a step towards him. "Umm…I don't know, I'll check."

Inuyasha stepped back, clinging the curtain to him. "No! That's ok. Just get out"

Ame raised an eyebrow, curiously. "Why? What are you hiding under there?"

"THE THING I STICK- I MEAN YOUR DAD- STICKS INTO YOUR MOM! NOW GET!"

Ame frowned. "Ok boyfriend," she said in an in an innocent voice. The way she looked at him, her eyes bright and naïve and her face so innocent made Inuyasha shiver with a feeling of dirtiness. He absolutely disgusted child rapists…

"What did you call me?" he whispered…he began to itch everywhere, his skin feeling crawly. "No…don't say it. Just get the hell away from me,"

Ame blinked, shrugged, and left, the frown melting off her face as she decided to go find her brother. She had to make sure he did her homework…otherwise it wouldn't be pretty. 

^________^ (That skit ending sucked)

Kagura buckled up her seatbelt as Sesshomaru took a sharp turn and drove away from her house. She looked at him as he drove, rolled her eyes and turned on the radio.

"I still hate your fucking guts," she said as she changed stations.

"I still love the way your legs look in bikini bottoms," Sesshomaru replied, slapped her hand away from his radio and continued to drive. 

"Yeah well you'll never see them in a bikini again. I'm through with you, you arrogant bastard." She said a bit crossly. 

Sesshomaru smirked.  Kagura had always been one of his favorite people. She was rude, bossy, loud, sarcastic, and defiantly kinky. He shrugged slightly and stopped at a red light, turning towards her.

"Well that's your choice," he said. "But I must admit the whip cream can will get lonely."

"Too bad for it then," she said, crossed her arms and turned away. "I'm tired of you sleeping around so you can just take your whip cream to some other whore."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "Who said I was sleeping around?"

"…People."

"Like who?"

"…Like people. Look I'm not going to argue with you. I'm done with you and that's all there is to it. Now just get us to work and leave me alone." 

A few cars beeped impatiently from behind as the light had been green for a mere fifteen seconds. Sesshomaru stepped on the gas and turned onto an intersection that led to the highway.

"If that's really what you want, Kagura. But those chocolate strawberries will rot in my fridge you know-"

"Good. I hope you rot with them!" she spat.

Sesshomaru licked his lips and held back the urge to roll his eyes. "I'm taking you out tonight. I'll pick you up around eight…wear that black dress again."

Kagura didn't grace him with her reply. She just continued to look out the window as if he wasn't there. Until finally she sighed and looked at him, trying to keep her face as passive as possible.

"Fuck you,"

"You will."

"…Eight thirty….and bring the strawberries and whip cream."

Sesshomaru smirked and turned onto the carpooling lane again. He always had a great dislike for any kind of traffic what so ever.

"Eight thirty it is." He said and pulled out his cellular. "Now excuse me. I have a call to make…"

^_____________^ (Sesshomaru is a playboy pimp!…I like him better that way…The way he acts in other stories makes it seem he gets none @_@ no wonder he always in a bad mood)

   Kagome was lying on her bed, listing to the radio when Inuyasha barged in, without knocking and grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to her feet, snatching off her headphones.  
  


"Me. You. Let's go. Now."  Was all he said before he pulled her out the room and down the main hall.

Kagome looked utterly confused. She had been planning to just relax all Sunday. Souta was with Kohaku at Sango's and Hirai took Rin o her doctor appointment…The house was empty besides her and Inuyasha.  Yet that didn't worry her since he was "injured" and she could make him behave.

"Where are we-"

"No questions."

"Oh god." Kagome whispered. "You're going to kill me aren't you? You were just waiting for the right chance huh?"

Inuyasha stopped, thought for a moment and turned around. "What?"

Kagome looked him right in the eye. "Your one of those boys who hates everyone because you are hated by everyone and then you go around killing all the pretty girls to get revenge and your so demented that all you think about is blood and death and-"

"Higurashi…shut up." Inuyasha said rolling his eyes. "That's the most stupidest thing I've ever heard. Now go get a coat or something…I just need you to come with me…somewhere. I promise not to kill any pretty girls on the way."

"I was talking about me being the pretty girl!"

Inuyasha scoffed. "Don't flatter yourself. Your cute." He said as he tapped his foot impatiently. "Now put on a coat…and some shoes."

Kagome turned away and opened the coat closet, ignoring the blush that had found its way to her cheeks. Even though he had tried to insult her by saying she wasn't pretty, he didn't know how that affected her. Inuyasha thought she was cute?

^_____________^;; ( Blush Kagome, Blush like a madwoman!)

"Turn here," Inuyasha said crossly. He couldn't believe his motorcycle was out of gas! He could have sworn he'd put some in…last month…damn his financial problems! He looked at Kagome, who was driving and humming along to the radio. She turned where he indicated and slowed down a bit.

"Now what?" she asked. "Your toxic! I'm slipping under!" she sung out with the radio. Inuyasha pulled a face. Brittany Spears had to be one of the worst pop singers in their time. Christina Agulira was more to his taste.

He'd get dirty with her any day.  

He also pulled a face at the fact that Kagome had to drive him. He would have gladly driven the nice black civic that her father owned (along with his other four cars) but Kagome seemed to be attached to it and wouldn't let him even touch the keys.  

"Park. We're here."

"I'm addicted to you! Don't you know that you're toxic?"

"Shut the hell up!"

"AND I LOVE WHAT YOU DO! DON'T YOU KNOW THAT YOUR'E-"

He turned off the radio and Kagome blinked, as she stopped along with the music. She looked at Inuyasha. "I like that song!"

"For the love of god, just park!"

"Fine," Kagome said as she searched for a spot. "No need to get all strung up about it." She drove up a bit more and slowed into a space with a parking meter near it.  She switched off the ignition and looked at him.  

"Got any quarters?" she asked.

"Don't worry about it." He replied and stepped out the car. He walked over to the parking meter, looked around for a second, and punched the shit out of it. The glass in it shattered and the metal dented. Pulling back his hand he shook it for a few seconds before opening the car door for Kagome. 

"That's vandalizing public property! It's illegal!" she said as she stepped out and slammed the door behind her. "I should report you!"

Inuyasha shrugged and began to cross the street, Kagome following and still talking about it.

"God will get over it once I step in here," Inuyasha replied as he opened a door and walked inside. The door closed before Kagome could hold it open for herself, but she didn't really care. She took a few steps back, her mouth dropping open as she looked up and read the name of the building. In big capital golden letters, the name shocked and amazed Kagome.

THE CHURCH ON THE HI

^_____^ (Pick up your bibles everyone)

Actually pick them up next chapter. You'll need it to repent all the sins in there…

I told you someone was going to walk in on Inuyasha…someone who would fall in love with him. Don't worry she didn't see anything though…and it actually needs to be in the story…

In fact this whole chapter was important for the plot…unlike MOST of chapters 9, 10, and 11 


	13. The Church on the Hill

Kagome blinked once and read the name.

Kagome blinked twice and read the name.

Kagome blinked three times, slapped herself once, and read the name.

Kagome blinked four times, slapped herself twice, and read the name.

She was going for the five blinks when Inuyasha came out again and rolled his eyes. "Are you coming?" he hissed. "The service already started."

Kagome's mouth dropped open. "You go to church?" she asked. Well what an intelligent question seeing as he was tapping his foot impatiently, waiting for her to move along inside. Finally, he walked over, took her by the arm and dragged her inside.

"Keep your mouth shut until I tell you to." He instructed her as he walked her down a red-carpeted hallway where two double doors were wide open and a man was waving to them. From inside gospel music was playing loudly and clapping could be heard. But before Inuyasha reached the doors he pushed Kagome off to the side where the sections of the bathroom were. Sighing he began to lift up her shirt.

"What are you _doing_?" 

"Shut up." Inuyasha said, produced a large pillow from the side of his jacket and shoved it under Kagome's shirt, pulling the cloth over it and making it appear that Kagome was now pregnant. 

"Now just stay quiet. I'll handle this." He pulled her again to the door where the man waited.

"Welcome my brother and sister to The Church on The Hill," The man greeted them and handed them two bibles. "We're sorry for the mix-up on the name outside. Our two L's have recently been stolen. May God have mercy on the sinner's soul!"

Inuyasha smiled and nodded. "I'm sure he will brother Johnson." He said and dragged Kagome inside, who was nearly about to have a seizure from the lack of oxygen getting to her brain. See how harmful surprises were?  

Now as Kagome looked around, she had to fall against Inuyasha as her legs lost all feeling. Her eyes widened and mouth opened and face lost all color. All the people from the pews looked to them and smiled happily as if expecting them all along.

"Welcome back brother Inuyasha," the preacher came down and shook his hand. Inuyasha shoved Kagome gently hoping she'd stop placing her heavy weight on his back as he took the preacher's hands in his own.

Kagome stared in amazement. No smoke sizzled…Inuyasha didn't melt into dust before her very eyes… What the hell was going on? How could someone as evil as Inuyasha walk into the church, shake the preacher's hand, and not be struck down by lightning?

"Thank you," Inuyasha said politely. "I've also brought my fiancé …Yura…" he made up lamely. "She's a bit nervous…her first time in a black church, you see." He said and smiled to Kagome. He patted the pillow gently. "Our baby is due any day now."

The priest laughed and turned to her. "No need to be scared my sister. We are all the same color in God's eyes!" at this he raised his arms to the ceiling. "We are all children in God's eyes!"

"AMEN!" people shouted from the pews.

"PRIASE BE TO THE LORD!"

"PREACH PREACHER!"

Kagome looked around. "Oh god…" she murmured, "Oh my god"

Inuyasha withheld a sudden urge to curse and dragged her too an almost empty pew way in the back. "Well no need for us to stall you any longer!" he shouted. "Tell us the word of God!"

As they sat down however, Inuyasha's big smile wore off. He turned to Kagome.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" he whispered. "Haven't you ever been to a church before?"

Kagome looked at him, her mouth still hanging open. "Y-Y-You go to a black c-c-church Inuyasha?" she stumbled out. Although hardly notable, it was true.  90% of the participants in the church were black. Though Kagome was not a racist, she couldn't care less if they were all turkeys…although that would look a little strange.

What took her sense of intelligence away was that _Inuyasha_ went to church at all. And that they knew his name! 

Inuyasha sighed. "Just play along," he whispered. "And please," he begged. "Please don't look like an idiot…anymore."

It took her a few minutes but she eventually closed her mouth and swallowed, sitting up straight and shakily taking a bible from him. He looked at the leather bound cover, stating: 

                                         THE CHURCH OF THE HILL

                                       Connecting all people with The God

"As we know," The preacher said from his podium, his voice echoing all over the medium-sized room. "We have recently been deprived of the two L's on the front of the church."

"May the lord forgive the thieves!" Inuyasha cried out, which was followed by other similar comments from other people.

Kagome looked at him, eyebrows raised. He turned and winked, shrugging innocently. "I said to play along for a while."

"Yes," the preacher continued. "But in the meantime we must dig deep into the pockets of our faith and donate towards getting two new ones." He said and gave two baskets to two small children who went to the rows of pews and began to hold it out so that people could drop money in.

"Each golden L is four thousand doll-"

Inuyasha coughed loudly.

"I'm sorry I mean five thousand doll-"

Inuyasha coughed again. 

"Six thousand dollars!" The preacher said, looked at him, and gave him a stern look. Inuyasha gave a small nod and let the man continue. "So brothers and sisters, we need twelve thousand dollars! Please help us!" 

"AMEN!" Inuyasha shouted and clapped. He nudged Kagome, who looked utterly confused, and pushed her up.

"Shout something," he whispered.

"No!" she whispered back.

"Sister Yura?" the preacher asked. "Do you wish to say something?"

Kagome quickly shook her head "no" 

"Yes! Yes I do!" Inuyasha said in a squeaky and high-pitched voice. He sunk down lower in the pew so people wouldn't catch on. "I just want to tell you my brother, that my handsome and kind soon-to-be husband Inuyasha had inspired me to give up my sins of being a prostitute and devoting myself to God! Hhe has taken me from the evil world and showed me the right path!"

People smiled and began to clap for her. "That's the way to go, young sister!" 

The poor girl froze. "I-I-" She stammered out intelligently. "I-I-"

"And the sad thing is that I have no money to donate to this righteous cause!" Inuyasha continued for her. "So I ask my dear brothers and sisters a big favor! Will you dig a littler deeper and donate a little more for God…and for my unborn child?"

"Of course we will sister!"

"Right on!"

"Oh thank you!" Inuyasha shouted. "Thank you so much!" and with that he yanked Kagome back into her seat as clapping took over all other sounds in the church.

"I-I-" she murmured out. "I'll kill you."

"Lookin' forward to it. Thanks." He said and looked at his watch. "All right. We can go now." He now produced a bottle of water and poured some on Kagome's crotch. 

The water, being ice cold, made Kagome scream. Inuyasha jumped up and grabbed his hair, jumping up and down excitedly like a fool. 

"HER WATER BROKE! OH MY GOSH! SHE'S HAVING THE BABY!" 

He lifted her up and made his way out from the pew, running down the middle isle and stopping by the preacher's podium. People stood up and began to reach for their cell phones to alert the ambulance. 

"No worries my brothers and sisters!" Inuyasha shouted. He winked at the preacher who frowned and nodded. "I have it all under control! Please call the hospital and tell them to expect us!"

He ran out the double doors, some people whispering excitedly while others on the phone talking to a few local hospitals, not sure of which one the couple would head for.

-________-; (I'm black myself…I used to go to The Church on the Hill…Yes the two L's were actually stolen… But we had a bake sell to raise more money! ^_^ Nuthin' beats My Aunt's cornbread!! [The church raised 13 thousand for the L's and donated the change to charity])

"I don't believe you actually did that!" Kagome yelled as Inuyasha drove off. She was in such disbelief that she didn't even notice him take her keys… She pulled the pillow from under her and smacked him with it. "What the hell was the point of it? To embarrass me?"

"Yeah sure, whatever." Inuyasha took the hit and shakily reached into his pocket to find a cigarette. He slowed down to a stop on a different street and dug into both pockets. Finding one he smiled and kissed it, putting it in his mouth and looking for his lighter.

"You are _not_ going to smoke in my car!" Kagome yelled. 

"Ok," he surprisingly agreed and got out the car, slamming the door behind him. He paced the sidewalk anxiously searching for the lighter. 

Kagome raised an eyebrow. What was up with him? Why was he so…jumpy all of a sudden?

He found a match and bent down by the car tire, swiping it against the rubber and making it light. He put the match to his cigarette but his hands were literally vibrating.  The match easily blew out due to constant shaking. 

"No…" he muttered as he struck it against the tire again. And again. And again. Until it snapped in half and fell in a street puddle. "Shit…"

By now Kagome had slid over to the drivers seat and stuck her head out the window to gaze down at him. He turned around and sat back against the tire, hands covering his head as his cigarette went unlit.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I need a smoke."

Kagome pulled her head back inside and opened the door, stepping out. She crouched down to him and looked at him with a curious expression. "Why?" she asked.

Inuyasha moved his hands from his face to look at her. "Because I'm a fucking FAIRY who needs to smoke to keep my wings from showing!" he yelled. "What kind of dumb shit question is that?"

Ouch. Maybe he didn't mean to sound as mean as he sounded but Kagome backed up a little by the harshness of his voice. 

"Sorry," he said and looked away. "I'm…aggressive when I don't smoke." 

Kagome bit her lip. "You should really quit that Inuyasha…"

"No fucking duh!"

"I'm taking that as the aggressive side." Kagome said and stood. She looked around and spotted a corner store. "…I'll be right back."

To all Inuyasha knew, she disappeared as his hands went over his eyes again. She stepped into the corner store and looked around, giving a quick smile to the cashier and walking up the counter. 

She knew very well that's she shouldn't be buying some matches for him. She should let him sit there and feel the pain of withdrawal from tobacco. But as far as she was concerned he would have to deal with withdrawal on another day. She wanted to get home…and to change out of her wet jeans…in fact she looked as if she wet herself. 

"Can I get a lighter please?" she asked and pulled out a five-dollar bill from her pocket. The man eyed her suspiciously.

"What for?" 

"Because I want one." She answered, her voice sounding clipped and pert. Who was he to meddle in her business? 

"Are you smoking, young lady?" he asked. "You look a little young to be smoking."

"Look just give me the lighter-"

There was a loud bang sound and the sound of breaking glass as a black civic backed up into a blue ford. Kagome gasped ran outside and looked to see that Inuyasha was now putting the car in drive and moving out of the parking space. 

"My car!" She ran towards the civic, frantically eyeing the broken glass. "Inuyasha!"

"I'll be back." He said. "Left something at that church." He sped off down the street, Kagome running after him like a dog running after a mailman truck. But it was no use. The car sped up and turned a corner and Kagome was out or breath before she even reached the end of the block. What in hell was wrong with him?

"My Ford!" 

Kagome turned around to see a man dropping paper bags filled with groceries to examine the front of his car. One headlight was cracked, the other completely broken as the hood had a huge dent. 

The cashier from the corner store came out to observe the damage. "That girl," he said to the man. "Drove up in the car with the boy who did this," he snitched.

The man turned to look at her and she began to walk back over, facing her responsibility. On her way however, she stumbled across the cigarette Inuyasha had been holding in his mouth. She picked it up and rolled it between her two fingers…Wait a minute…

She grabbed both ends and pulled, watching as it stretched as if it was a rubber band. Well of course it did.     

It was made out of rubber. A fake cigarette for a faker.  

She stared at it blankly before throwing it back down to the street. She couldn't believe it…how stupid was she to actually trust that boy! Inuyasha had tricked her about the whole smoking thing…

And on top of that he had just stolen her car…   

-_______-;; (No comment)

"Here it is," The preacher from the church said and tossed him a white envelope. He looked around in the alley they were in and backed up against the brick wall, slowly moving towards the exit of the alley.

Inuyasha took the money out and began to count it. "I see what your trying to do, you make a run for it and I'll punch your intestines out your ass." 

"Are all of Naraku's employees as coy as you?" 

"Hmmm…sarcasm…Not appreciated." He put half the money back in the envelope and counting the rest.

"Where's that girl you were with?"

"Don't worry about her. She's got nothing to do with this." Inuyasha looked up with a scowl. "Where's the rest of the money?"

"Inuyasha listen," the preacher said. "I have to pay off the rest next month because the church-" his words cut off by a hard blow to the stomach. Inuyasha pushed his fist up higher so that his knuckle touched the bottom of the man's rib. He pulled back slowly, letting the preacher drop to the floor and gasp for air.

"I can't keep holding off your payments." Inuyasha said. "You want more drugs you gotta pay up. Every cent you don't pay me gets me into trouble with the boss himself. You think I want to do this to you?" he asked.

The man coughed repeatedly. 

"I'll give you a week. You owe five thousand, my _brother_" 

"I'll go to the police," the preacher suddenly threatened. He shakily stood up, using the wall as support and looking Inuyasha in the eyes. "I'll have you and that girl arrested."

Again a blow knocked him down, this time to the nose as Inuyasha literally growled. 

"You throw me in a jail cell and I'll have you killed." Inuyasha looked at the blood on his knuckle. "Not that I can't do it myself."

"Inuyasha!" 

They both turned to look at the alley where Kagome had appeared, seemingly out of breath.  "I can't believe you!"

"It's not what you think!" Inuyasha jumped to his own defense.

"How dare you try to steal my car?" she accused. She hadn't witnessed what happened…

"I- uh- I came back to get my lighter from the preacher. Turns out I dropped it on the pew."

Kagome stepped closer into the alley, not able to see the man on the floor, holding his broken nose. They were all the way in the end, Inuyasha standing in the only sunlight available as the shadowy figure moved around in front of the garbage cans.

Something was wrong about this picture…why were they meeting here?

"Is everything ok?" she called out, cautiously.  She squinted to see in the darkness. Was the preacher on the floor?

"Everything is fine. Go wait in the car." Inuyasha replied calmly.

"But-"

"Now!"

Kagome jumped again at the sound of his voice. "Ok…" she turned and did as she was told, for once thinking that she shouldn't be a meddler. 

Inuyasha came out to join her in a few more minutes, walking around to the driver's side.

"What was that all about?" she asked. A sudden flare of anger surfaced. "And why'd you wreck that man's car? Do you know that my dad's insurance will have to pay for that?"

"Let's discuss this later please?" he asked as he started up the car. 

"And you still never answered why you brought me to the church, made me look pregnant, and then rushed me out of there once you made a fool of me!"

"NOT EVERYTHING IS ABOUT YOU!" Inuyasha yelled as he slammed his fist on the horn, making a loud blast come out. "Damnit, just please stop your bithcin'"

Kagome turned away from him and looked out the window. "Just take me home." She said angrily.

"No problem."

They started off down the street, a few moments passing in angry silence as Inuyasha drove. Eventually Kagome reached to flick on the radio but Inuyasha slapped her hand away.

"I need to think." He complained. 

Kagome cradled her hand and glared at him. She looked down to it to see if she would bruise and was surprised by what she saw. Looking to the hand that Inuyasha slapped her with she looked up at him, deep concern showing in her face.

Why was there blood on Inuyasha's knuckles?

-______________- ;;( I'm sorry for makin Inuyasha seem so…evil)

Well that's it for this chapter. It was a bit longer too…just a bit… 

Did your bibles explode yet?

Also to the church of the hill…SORRY for beatin the crap out of your preacher!!! . I'm sure your happy to know that we wont drive 15 miles just to visit every Sunday anymore!! 


	14. Temper Temper

"I thought you were taking me home," Kagome said as she peered outside her window. Inuyasha had turned off the highway once they had reached the slums of the city. Run down buildings were everywhere while they literally drove through a street overrun with trash and garbage rats. Most people watched as they drove by, sitting on their doorstep and smoking or playing cards.  
  
"I will," Inuyasha replied in a bored tone. "After I'm done in here."  
  
They parked outside an abandoned factory. It was the most pathetic thing Kagome ever set her eyes on. The majority of windows were cracked, there were holes in the brick walls and the color had went from brick red to nearly black. Surrounding it was a rusty locked gate that looked as if it was collapse any second.  
  
Inuyasha got out of the car taking the keys with him. He looked at Kagome, who was in the process of unbuckling her seatbelt, and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Stay here." Was all he said before skipping out on her reply and walking over to the fence and studying it carefully. He tucked the keys in his pocket and gripped the chain links of the fence, one hand holding higher then the other. He bounced lightly a few times before pulling himself up, feet pushing him up and over to the other side. He landed in a crouch potion and stood, dusting his hands off.  
  
"Still got it," he murmured before walking inside.  
  
Kagome watched the whole thing and turned away with a roll of her eyes. What a hoodlum he was...  
  
^______^ (Sexy hoodlum)  
  
He should have taken her home, packed his shit, and stayed with Kikyo. He should have hired some whore off the street to play as the pregnant bitch. BUT NO! He just had to go and forget that he needed to pay a few grand to Naraku today. He just had to be short a few hundreds didn't he? Damn him and the brain damage his cigarettes had caused.  
  
He kicked open the door of the abandoned glue factory and sneezed a few times as a thick cloud of dust hit him.  
  
"Hey snitch!" he said and sneezed again, stepping in and letting the door close behind him. The place noticeably darkened, but the light from the broken windows and huge gaping holes made it possible to see.  
  
"SNITCH! Get your ass out here!"  
  
His voice echoed throughout the empty building. He leaned against an old and rusty machine and tapped his foot impatiently.  
  
"When you find yourself near a sea of blueberry pancakes?" came a question from seemingly out of nowhere, as it echoed through the whole building.  
  
"Drown 'em in strawberry syrup" came Inuyasha's reply.  
  
The echo laughed. "Welcome back half-ling."  
  
Inuyasha snorted. "Get out here you half-pint hacker."  
  
A ball of pink with a wide cross-eyed expression came floating down from the a hole in the roof, a small farting sound coming out as it descended, like a balloon slowly losing air. When it landed it turned into a puff of smoke before disappearing, leaving a little demon boy.  
  
"Long time no see." The boy said and mockingly bowed. "Would have thought they sent you up the river by now."  
  
Inuyasha nudged the kitsune with his foot. "Don't get your hopes up, Shippou. The day I go to jail is the day you die."  
  
"Damn," Shippou muttered. His eyes were baggy for a ten-year-old demon and he was covered in dust. The clothes he wore were torn and patched up in many places and his tail shook involuntarily as small patches of fur floated off.  
  
Inuyasha crossed his arms. "When's the last time you got our tune up? Your breaking down again." He said as he nudged the kid with his foot. "If you were human I'd feel bad for you."  
  
Shippou swiped at his foot. "Well I'm not." He said crossly. "I'm a half- ling. Like you. Only smarter." He smiled at the thought and blinked several times, an action that made Inuyasha scowl.  
  
"Hey!" he said. "Don't go hacking into my records or anythin'. I don't want you lookin' up a thing until I tell you to."  
  
Shippou continued to blink rapidly. "Your not my master or my boss. Naraku is, and as far as your records are concerned, they've been pulled from the police database. Your clean."  
  
Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. So Naraku had already given him half of what he wanted? And he hadn't even delivered the Midoriko file yet. Which reminded him...  
  
"Enough of that," Inuyasha said, crouching down so he could nearly be at the kid's height. "I need a favor."  
  
-___________- (I know your confused right now...All will be explained in the next chappie...It kinda takes a Sci-Fi twist)  
  
"Your late." Naraku welcomed his most trusted employee.  
  
"I know." Sesshomaru replied.  
  
"Care to grace me with you reason why?"  
  
Sesshomaru raised a hand so that Naraku could see. Slowly he brought it up to his mouth ands sucked the tip at each finger on his right hand, one by one.  
  
"You were late because eating food?" Naraku asked in what could have been disbelief. Or a brief feeling of small respect. Sesshomaru was either very brave or very stupid...No one showed up late when working for him and kept their job...especially because they were being a glutton.  
  
Sesshomaru smirked. "I was eating," he said in a pleased voice. "But it wasn't food."  
  
There was a knock on the door before it opened, and Kagura walked in with a few papers in her hand.  
  
"These are for you-"  
  
"Give them to Sesshomaru," Naraku said with a wave of his hand. "How was your trip?"  
  
Kagura eyed Sesshomaru and walked over to him, handing him the papers and looking at Naraku. "Fun. We had to kill out a few people who tried to raid our supplies...I got blood all over my newest pair of shoes."  
  
"How unfortunate for you," Naraku said. "Well you can get a new pair when you go back next Monday."  
  
Kagura's mouth opened.  
  
Sesshomaru smirked. Hadn't she just done that a few minutes before? He opened his mouth to comment but received a dark glare from Kagura.  
  
Perhaps this wasn't the right time?  
  
"But...But why?"  
  
Naraku looked sharply at her. "Because now we're having a war with the people you killed in America. Apparently one of the little bastards was the son of your providers. So you get there and you fix it."  
  
Kagura walked over to his desk and slapped a hand down. "Who gives a shit if we don't get speed from America anymore?" she asked. "We have Europe, Asia, Jamaica-"  
  
"Especially Jamaica," Sesshomaru added his two cents.  
  
"- and lots of other countries," Kagura finished off. "Who cares if we lose just one?"  
  
"I do." Naraku said firmly. "And what I say goes. If you don't get back there and fix what you caused I will have your head on a platter, the knife and fork included."  
  
"Well you can just eat me then," she replied. She turned sharply . "Don't say a word." She told Sesshomaru.  
  
Scowling he closed his mouth. If he did say something, he would never hear the end of it next time they were supposedly "stuck" in the elevator once they got to work.  
  
Of course Sesshomaru was very "surprised" when he had found that he'd "accidentally" pressed the emergency break. So he suggested that they stay close together until it started up again...Eventually, after twenty-seven minutes, the break was released and they made their way to work.  
  
By the time they got to their floors they were both out of breath...  
  
"I won't go." Kagura said firmly. "I'm tired of dealing with those idiotic American filth!"  
  
"Now now," Naraku said. "Americans aren't idiotic...just slow. As for the filthy part..." his thoughts drifted to the heart of New York City where he remembered a sewer rat had winked at him and the pigeons never flew away when he walked past them. Someone was not training those street varmints correctly. The rats and pigeons here were practically traumatized by the mere sight of Naraku. He gave off the vibe of death... "Well that can stay," he said. "But as far as your concerned, Kagura. You will go back to America next week and will not return until we are all at peace...and if that doesn't work, kill them all."  
  
Kagura clenched her fist. "You can just kiss my ass-"  
  
Sesshomaru opened his mouth to comment. "It's quite smooth,"  
  
"Like a baby's bottom, I'm sure." Naraku remarked.  
  
Kagura looked at them both, her face the color of fire, and stormed out, nearly managing to knock the papers out of Sesshomaru's hand.  
  
Nearly.  
  
The door slammed behind her and they were left in silence.  
  
Sesshomaru stood there a few seconds before shrugging and reading the papers he'd been handed.  
  
"Fifty thousand yen says you never hit that with Kagura again," Naraku said as he wrote down a note. It was strange how he didn't put any emotion into it at all.  
  
"You're on." Sesshomaru replied as he crumpled up a paper, threw it in a trash bin and pressed a button on Naraku's desk. Fire blazed out from the bin in a small flame and continued burning, Sesshomaru reading, crumpling, and tossing each paper.  
  
"What are those?"  
  
"Your taxes."  
  
"Ah. Continue on then."  
  
^_________^ (Yes, this does matter in the story)  
  
"So where is it?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha got back into the car.  
  
"Where's what?" Inuyasha asked calmly.  
  
"Your lighter."  
  
Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and turned to her. "What are you talking about?" he asked.  
  
Kagome looked him in the eyes. "You told me, after I ran back to the church, that you left your lighter on the pew...where is it?"  
  
"When did I..." Inuyasha trailed off.  
  
Oh. Shit.  
  
"RIGHT! Oh yeah my lighter," Inuyasha said, searching his pockets.... Where was it?  
  
"I mean, if your planning to smoke a rubber cigarettes, you need to have a lighter don't you? I mean because you get aggressive when you don't smoke...that's why you beat up innocent people like the preacher, right?"  
  
It had taken a while for Kagome to connect one thing from the other. The cigarette joke was to leave her behind so he could come back and do something horrible to the preacher and his church...and why else would he drag her there, then to plan to mug the place? He was an escaped convict, Kagome was sure of it.  
  
Although she was slightly off from hitting the nail on the head...  
  
Inuyasha tried remaining calm. He actually tried to think like Sesshomaru, trying not to let anything show in his face.  
  
Kagome stared at him. "Why is there blood on your hand?"  
  
"I cut myself," he replied automatically.  
  
"Doing what?"  
  
Inuyasha suddenly turned on her. "Why are you interrogating me?" he snapped. "Why don't you mind your own fucking business every once in a while?"  
  
"Yeah ok, so then you can rob me blind? I DON'T think so." Kagome snapped in the same tone of voice.  
  
Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore. He got out of the car and slammed the door, walking away.  
  
"Fuck you!" was his reply.  
  
"You always storm off when you're confronted?" Kagome yelled at him.  
  
Apparently he did.  
  
-______-  
  
Chapter sucks but its all vital to the great plot. I apologize for the OOCness of al characters even though I love them this way... 


	15. Miroku is not a happy bunny

Quick note: Due to quick edit i cant have my little faces so all chappie dividers are now 0.0 and my little note after that...DAMN IT!

0.0 (this sucks)

Kagome tried so hard not to scream in frustration. Inuyasha was an ass. Inuyasha was a pervert. Inuyasha was a stupid boy who walked off with her car keys in his pocket!

She slapped the steering wheel hard, whishing it was Inuyasha's thick head and scowled. She bit her bottom lip, and screwed her eyes shut, three seconds closer to throwing a tantrum. She hated him SO much she could just…she could just…SHE COULD JUST…

she screamed.

0.0(My cousin throws tantrums like that…One slap though and she shuts up)

Souta walked in the house and hung up his coat. He went into the kitchen where he knew Kagome would be, planning to cook something, but to his mild surprise she wasn't there. He shrugged it off and went into her room, without knocking, but again she wasn't in there.

What in hell? She never went out on Sundays…it was like a written law. One that was in big bold letters…and underlined…twice.

But the fact was she wasn't home. He sighed and looked around the whole big house and in the garage to see that a car was missing.

"NOT THE CIVIC!" Souta cried out. Their father had four cars. A green Mazda, A red Bentley, A silver Porsche, and a black Civic. The Bentley was for Kagome when she went off to college in America, and his dad cherished the Porsche like it was his third child. He even named it Akito…

He couldn't even depend on the Mazda for the fact that it was a wreck. It had been totaled in an accident two years ago and since then hadn't been repaired. His father wouldn't even touch it…It was a grave for the little sister or brother Kagome would never have…their mother had been pregnant when the accident happened. Hours later she miscarried…thankfully she was all right physically…emotionally she was so grieved she buried herself in work to avoid her family. She still did but now Souta thought she just wasn't grieving anymore. Just avoiding.

So with Kagome taking one car and his father obsessing over another one, and the green one a memorial that only left him one choice…and currently that choice was missing.

See this was violation of another written law that was placed in bold and underlined twice. YOU DON'T DRIVE OTHER PEOPLE'S INHERITENCE! Sure he was just going to buy a car when he was of age but still…it was his car…he already had the custom license plates.

He stormed back into the house and picked up the phone, punching in eleven numbers and waiting until the other line picked up.

"Hey dad," Souta said. "Kagome left me alone in the house and is out there driving MY car without her license and guess what…there's this guy who's staying with us and he tried to cut my ear off…"

0.0 (Snitch)

Kagome slammed the car door and walked off to find the nearest payphone to let Souta know what was going on. The boy practically freaks when she wasn't home before him. Once he had mentioned something about written laws…being underlined…twice.

She looked around to see if anyone could break a five-dollar bill but no one was around. She sighed, knowing she'd end up calling collect and kept walking…

About two hours later, three of the public phones she had come across were out of service, she was a little lost, and it was getting dark. Many times she'd run into some unfriendly looking people and had lost her nerve to ask for help.

She was dragging her feet along the sidewalk, looking around like a lost little puppy, when someone tapped her shoulder.

She turned to see who had touched her, and was thrown back by a powerful and unexpected hit to the face. Someone from behind her grabbed her roughly and another placed a wet and dirty cloth on her face. Panicking, she took deep and quick breaths and coughed when a nasty smell filled her nose and mouth. Her eyes glanced around wildly until she spotted a face.

A woman…

Then her eyes blurred and her head spun

And suddenly everything went black…

0.0(WTF? **Flipping through pre-written pages** Did I plan this? Oh…yes..I did)

Inuyasha smoked his third pack of cigarettes as Shippo paced nervously in front of him.

"I hate outside," he mumbled. His tail twitched and patches of fur fell off. He scratched his hair and began to blink rapidly. "Give me your cellular phone."

Inuyasha took it from his pocket and threw it at him. Shippo caught it and began tapping buttons.

The half demon stared down at him, nudging him with his foot. "What the hell is wrong with you? If that some kind of…computer error in your head or somethin'?"

Shippo sighed. "The computer chip link implanted in my brain is perfectly operational." He blinked a few more times. "Though it's slower to do so much input. I need a computer…WHERE THE HECK IS THAT LAPTOP?"

Shippou was like a humanoid. Taken in as an orphaned child by Naraku himself, the boy was raised around the modern and future technology Shikon co had its hands on. In agreeing to try an experiment on him, Naraku guaranteed the kitsune that he would be taken care of. The chip they implanted in his brain linked him to every satellite system known to man. Which made him the ultimate hacker…and all he had to access his little talent was blink, the data showing and changing in his minds eye. It went faster when he had a computer.

Inuyasha rested his foot on the kid's head. Shippo only rolled his eyes…Not like the mud on Inuyasha's boot would make his hair any dirtier. "Get it off."

"Make me," Inuyasha said pressing weight onto the poor child's head.

"Go on, make me." Inuyasha said, wiggling his foot. Shippo began to shake in anger.

"OoOoOoh! Your such a bully!"

"Your such a twerp."

Shippo was about to reply when the cellular in his hands began to ring. They both looked at it before Shippo turned to him.

"James Bond ring tone?" he asked.

"Was either that, Inspector Gadget, or some god awful standard ones. Cell phones suck."

Shippou shrugged as he pressed the talk button. He handed it to Inuyasha. "It's for you anyway."

Inuyasha gasped. "Really?" he asked sarcastically as he took it from the fox and put it to his ear. "What?" he snapped into it. "Really now? By who?" his face gave off the impression of surprise before dropping to shock. "Why?"

Shippo smiled as Inuyasha scowled. "Fine." He said and hung up. He looked at the little kitsune and pressed his foot down in his hair a few more seconds before removing it.

"Higurashi's daughter got picked up," Inuyasha said, angrily. His eyes moved off to the corner of the street. "Not like I care."

"I know," Shippou said, his smile getting wider. "I heard."

The motorcycle was getting louder now. Coming closer.

"If you want to know where she is, I'm not permitted to tell," Shippo said. "Straight orders through satellite from the big cheese himself. The girl's been tagged though. You're instructions are to go to the house while she's with them and find the file. Naraku wants it now. According to Delta Airline records, Mr. Higurashi has bought the next flight home."

"Yeah Sesshomaru told me," Inu replied and stuck his hands in his pockets. By now a beam of light focused on the two from a green and black motorcycle and roared it's engine before slowing down a few feet away. Both Shippou and Inuyasha covered their eyes to look beyond the headlight.

"Well it's about time!" Shippou cried. He rushed over to the motorcycle and looked up at the driver, his or her face covered by his black helmet. "What took ya so long!"

"I forgot to water my plants," the person said. It was a woman. She took off her helmet and long gray hair fell down to the near middle of her back.

Shippou jumped back a bit. "Eh…you've gotten…eh, older Kaede." He said his eyes shifting nervously. Since when was she so wrinkly?

Kaede smiled. "Why Shippou what are you talking about? I don't look a day over thirty"

"Yeah," Inuyasha agreed. "Thirty thousand years." He walked over to the bike and crossed his arms. "Long time no see old hag, how long has it been? 15 years?"

He remembered exactly what she looked like when he was two… and boy had she gotten old! There was a patch over her right eye. When she smiled her teeth were as yellow as the sun itself and she seemed a little too big to be on a motorcycle.

"I've missed you too Inuyasha," she said. "Too bad your still as ugly as the day is long."

"Hey-"

Before Inuyasha could continue, Kaede turned back to Shippou and cut the rude boy off. " Hop on little one. I'm here to escort you for your upgrade. Normally I wouldn't do things for a man like Naraku but for this I shall make an exception. Now get on or walk."

Once the mention of Naraku's name had been put out Shippou didn't complain. Sighing he jumped up and landed in front of Kaede, his little hands grabbing on the smooth surface of the bike. She was an old friend of thiers, used to be one of the top scientists in the world ranging from every course. Biology, Chemistry, Neuology, she knew it all and used her skills for Naraku's benefit. Until one day she suddenly quit, gave him back her salary and moved off to a differnent reigon. Naraku didn't say a word about the matter since she'd taught some of his eomployees everything she knew....and now all of a sudden she was back in Japan...Inuyasha wouldn't ask any questions simply because he didn't care and by the looks on the calm look on Shippou's face the brat already knew why she returned after a 15 year absence.

"And you," Keade looked to Inuyasha. "I've word from you mother-"

"I don't want to hear it." Inuyasha cut her off. Figures she'd bring this up as soon as she set eyes on him. He yanked Shippou's ear. "Watch your back, twerp."

Kaede frowned. "Inuyasha you must listen! I send word to you that you're mother is dying. She calls for you to-"

"Let the bitch rot in hell. I've got a job to do," and with that he turned and quickly walked off into the darkness of a nearby alleyway.

Shippou and Kaede stared after him until Kaede put back on her helmet and made the engine roar, pushing off and turning to speed down the street.

0.0(Yeah…Is it me or is this chapter really bad? I'm in a dry spell right now people)

Miroku yawned as he wrote the last answer to Ame's math homework. "There. All done. Now get to bed for school in the morning." He said, standing up and stretching. Ame paused her video game and looked at Miroku with a look of disbelief.

"Are you telling me what to do?" she asked.

Miroku's eyes popped open and his hands flew up to his chest defensively. " Oh, no! Of course not! It was simply a suggestion."

Ame looked angry. She put down the controller. "Because it sounds like you were telling me what to do, and we both know that you shouldn't tell me what to do," she stood.

"Oh god no!" Miroku turned and ran out her room, turning a corner and heading for his own room. Sure sometimes he could threaten her into doing what he wanted but that was when his parents were home and both of them had night jobs…and it was now 10:30 p.m

Miroku tripped and cried out. He screamed as he quickly crawled and tried to stand but it was too late. A little body tackled him and he was down again. Small hands grasped his hair tightly.

"Ahshitaka help me!" he pleaded as he spotted their black cat, watching them from his basket placed near the bathroom. The cat meowed, licked his paw, and drifted off to sleep.

Ame laughed. "He only listens to me, _brother_" she pulled his hair as she stressed the word brother.

"AH!" Miroku cried out. He slapped the floor and grabbed her hands, squeezing hard on her fingers.

"AME LET GO!"

"Hey!" She yelled, as she pulled harder. "Just who do you think your messing with! I'll have my boyfriend beat you up if you hurt me!" she gave a harsh tug. "STOP SQUEEZING MY HANDS!"

"Let me go you little demon!"

The siblings struggled for a few more minutes before they both released each other, Ame's hands throbbing and Miroku's scalp burning.

"Oooh, Inuyasha'll have your head for this!" Ame promised as she blew on her hands and shook them.

"Why would he care?" Miroku asked turning over and knocking the girl off his back.

"Because he's my boyfriend you moron!"

Miroku eyed his sister, the girl who had yet to reach the age thirteen. Was Ame going crazy? "Ame, he has no interest in you what-so-ever, have you been eating coffee beans again?"

"NO!" Ame denied and looked away. "Not recently! AND YES HE IS INTRESTED BECAUSE HE SUNG TO ME!…IN THE SHOWER!"

**_"_IN THE WHAT?!"**

Ame smiled smugly. "He told me he believes in a thing called love," she stuck her tongue out and blew a raspberry at her older brother. "So there!" she said turning and walking back to her room.

Miroku's eye twitched along with the corner of his mouth. Next his fingers began to wriggle and soon he was shaking. He knew Inuyasha liked to be with a lot of girls…but his younger sister? His WAY WAY WAY WAY _WAY _YOUNGER sister?

Miroku turned and made his way back to his room, glaring at his sleeping cat as he walked.

"I'll kill him," he said, changing his direction and kicking the basket his cat was resting in. The feline awoke, and jumped up then hissed at Miroku, ready to pounce.

"DON'T FUCK WITH ME HAIRBALL!!"

Ashitaka's fur arose on his skin and he turned and ran, making a small meow as he ran, his tail between his legs. Instincts told the cat to stay out of the kid's way…or else heads were gonna roll.

0.0 (this chappie sucks!)

I'M BACK! HELLO TO ALL MY LOYAL READERS WHO HAVE DAMNED ME TO HELL FOR NOT UPDATING!! Im still a little short on the imagination meter and school is kicking my ass…but I SHALL WRITE MORE! STAY TUNED KIDS! IT'S GONNA BE A FUN RIDE!


	16. You cannot spy your own eye

Okay so I will admit…I've been a lazy bitch. Didn't feel like writing a word of WLL…sorry? Is that good enough? **Hides** don't hurt me! I'll try to update more…

HARRY WHO KICKS ASS!!

My friend and I have started the most pointless, tacky, nasty, sick, twisted and stupid Harry Potter story ever. YET WE LOVE IT! Basically we're making fun of him. It's called Harry Who and the pink magical thong and I advise that you don't read…just flame…it really shows you that I have lost my sanity years and years ago…

XXXOXXX

People should really strive to have an important conversation. It gives you a chance to show off your intelligence along with express your opinion. The bigger the topic, the better and more important the discussion. This is what two of the employees of Shikon co. believed. So as they worked and tried to pass the time, they sat down and started their intelligent conversation…

"He's so gay,"

"Is not!"

"The hell he isn't! Look at him! The way he avoids eye contact with the females and hangs out around the guys,"

"That does not make him gay! He's just…shy,"

"GAY! Gay I tell you!"

"He is not!"

"Look I can read gayness like a book and I tell you, this little guy is as gay as they come. Look! Look now, he's flirting with that one there. See how he pucks his lips?"

"That doesn't mean a thing, all of them do that!"

"Oh my god, that guy pucks back! He's gay too!"

"Shut up! He's not gay either! He was doing that to the girl one over there yesterday,"

"Then he's bi. The little slut…flirting with everyone shamelessly"

"HE'S NOT A SLUT!!"

This was the intelligent argument that Kagome woke up to. She groggily opened her eyes, groaning as her head throbbed. Everything was spinning as she sat up, grabbing one side of her head and shaking it side to side.

"Inuyasha?" she mumbled. "Where are my car keys?"

The two voices stopped for a moment.

"She's awake," one whispered after a long moment.

"God! No shit Sherlock! Your so dumb, how can you have the intelligence to tell if Bruno is gay or not?"

Kagome groaned again and looked to the voices, squinting at the people she saw.

"Hello," one said, a man. He and his twins, who were dancing around him in fuzzy little circles, were quite handsome. Then they did a magic trick and merged into one before coming out and dancing again.

Oh wait…that was her vision making things dizzy.

"Ugh," Kagome said as her reply. Her mind was a bit foggy as well…just where the hell was she?

"Yura please help the girl up and into a chair," the man said as he turned and walked to the far corner of the room.

"Bite me," the woman said. "I'm not listening until you say that Bruno is straight and Spooky is not a bisexual." She seemed to think before adding onto what she had just said. "Spooky _may_ be sexually curious."

Yura…that name…sounded so familiar.

"Yura," Kagome slurred as she blinked repeatedly. She wiped her face with her hand and shook her head more.

"Kagome dear, you're going to be a bit groggy for a few more minutes," the man said as he walked back over and handed her something. "Drink some water,"

Kagome brought the cup to her lips and drank. The water had a kind of mint taste to it, which made her senses feel a bit sharper. She gulped all of it down and gave the cup back. "Who are you?" she asked in a loud voice as if he were deaf.

"Good girl," said the man, ignoring her question. He took the cup and tossed it over his shoulder, grabbing her hand and pulling her to her feet. "Now walk with me, I'll just sit you down in this chair over here…there we go."

"Where am I?" Kagome asked as she rubbed her eyes. Her vision was still dancing but she noticed that the girl…Yura…was tapping at a large fish tank, ignoring both of them.

"Ummm..well…You're here." The man said. "Look, just close your eyes and relax until the drugs wear off. Then we'll talk."

"Your not gay, are you Bruno?" Yura said sweetly to one of the fish. "Not uh! My little Bruno is as straight as a line! Isn't that right Bruno?" she asked, talking as if it were a baby. "And Spooky is not bisexual…just sexually curious,"

"Your fish is gay, deal with it!" the man said.

"UP YOURS NOBUNAGA!"

He laughed and turned back to Kagome, who was drifting back to sleep. "Don't worry Kagome, you'll be fine when you wake up again…and I promise that if we have to kill you, it will be quick and painless."

Oh yeah, that would give Higurashi some sweet dreams.

XXXOXXX

Now here was a pretty picture that Naraku would enjoy if he was here…Glass windows were smashed, papers were everywhere, furniture was ruined…not to mention the tied up boy, screaming through his gag as he tried to fight against the rope that was tightly tied around his hands and feet…

"Look Soda," Inuyasha said as he held another file and dumped out papers, eyes scanning random pages to see if they had the word Midoriko on it. "I really don't mean to be a bad guy here," he said. He threw the file over his shoulder and took another one out of the file cabinet.

"OOH AH AH OOOHULL HON OH AH HITCH!" Was Souta's gagged reply. " HEN HIGH HAD HEXS HOOM HEH HELL FICK HORE HASH!"

"Is that a threat?" Inuyasha asked. When the boy didn't reply, Inuyasha turned to look at him. "No really, is it? I can't really understand you."

"HES!"

"Is that…a yes?"

"HES! HES!"

"Umm…ok." Inuyasha said and turned back to what he was doing. "So…any idea where your dad keeps more of his personal stuff? Porn perhaps?" he asked as if he could understand the kid.

"Ho…" Souta said, sounding a bit down. "HIVE HIED HOOKING HOR FORN HOR HAGES!"

Inuyasha laughed. " I think I understood that one." He stretched. "Well since your dad's on his way and will be here in a few hours, I have to crack down and find this Midoriko thing. I'm not gonna lie kid, I kind of like you. You're ok when it comes to bugging the hell out of people. So if you promise not to scream or call the police or anything I'll untie you and let you help me."

Souta seemed to think about it a bit before replying.

"FOHHAY" he said.

"Is that a yes?"

"HES,"

"Huh?"

"HES! HI HEAD HES!"

"Ummm…what?"

XXXOXXX

When Kagome woke up again things seemed to look a little better. She had a small headache and her left cheek hurt a little, but besides that she felt less disoriented. She sat up straight in the chair and stretched, yawning as she shook off her deep sleep.

"Hello?" Kagome asked as she rotated her neck around, loosening her tense muscles in her neck and shoulders. She sighed and looked around.

She was in an office of some kind. The chair she was sitting in was behind a long black desk. Across from her was the door, and to her right was the fish tank, built into the wall. Next to that was a small table with glass cups and bottles, some of them filled with a liquid of some kind. Probably liquor. On her left side were the large windows that replaced the wall giving her a breathtaking view of the city in its nightlife, lighting up the dark sky.

The door opened and in came the same man who had helped her into the chair before. He looked a little younger now that Kagome could see him clearly, almost her age if not a year or two older.

"I see your awake," he said and closed the door behind him. It sounded with a little click that made it lock in place. " How are you feeling?"

"Better," Kagome said without thinking. Then it hit her. She was in an office of some kind. The chair she was sitting in was behind a long black desk. Across from her was the door, and to her right was the fish tank, built into the wall. Next to that was a small table with glass cups and bottles, some of them filled with a liquid of some kind. Probably liquor. On her left side were the large windows that replaced the wall giving her a breathtaking view of the city in its nightlife, lighting up the dark sky. And this meant that she wasn't at home.

She had been kidnapped!

Kagome screamed and hid under the desk. "Don't hurt me!" she pleaded. " I don't have any valuables on me! and I em…" she thought quickly, knowing that this man was a blood thirsty rapist who liked pretty young girls like herself and had taken her because she had gotten lost. "I have a disease!" she mentally smiled. "Ummm if you touch me you'll get it!"

"Really?" she heard him say. "That's quite interesting…what's the name of it?" he asked.

Kagome slapped her forehead. Think! Thhiiink!! "It's umm..very rare…and er…the name of it is Inuyasha-itis!" she said, since he was the first thing that came to her mind when she thought of the word disease…

She was laughed at. For quite a while too. "You know, Kagome of all the made up excuses I've heard hostages say, yours is by far the most entertaining."

At the sound of her name, Kagome jumped and hit her head. "Ouch," she whispered, rubbing the sore spot as she squirmed under the small space. Then another thing hit her.

"How do you know my name?" she asked.

"Could we maybe discuss this face to face?"

" COME NEAR ME AND I BITE YOUR FOOT OFF!!"

He laughed again. "All right. I see your uncomfortable so here's what I'll do…I'm going to slowly place a file ontop of the desk…and then I'm going to leave. I'll let you read the file and when you are done just call for me and I'll come right back in. Ok?"

No reply.

"Kagome?"

"Do it," she then said. "And no tricks."

She heard him walking towards him and she braced herself to attack incase he tried something. Then above her was a small _thap_ sound as he dropped something on the desk.

"I'm going now," he said loudly and stomped his feet to show that he was walking farther away from the desk. Kagome heard him swipe something at the door and it beeped a little before clicking open. She heard him stomp outside and pull the door until it clicked again to signify that it was closed.

After several moments, Kagome peeked her head up from under and looked around to see that she was alone. She spotted the folder on the desk and grabbed it quickly, pulling it back under with her. Shifting so that she was as comfortable as she could get she opened it and was shocked at by what she saw.

XXXOXXX

When Inuyasha walked into the kitchen, Souta was already pouring him a glass of juice.

"Find anything?" he asked.

"Nope," Inuyasha replied, taking the glass and gulping its contents down. "How about you?" he asked when he was finished.

"Nothing," the boy said. "I looked in all of dad's hotspots, the safe, his room, Kagome's room-"

"Why in hers?" Inuyasha asked.

"No reason," Souta said. "Got bored so I thought I'd take a peek through her diary."

"Oooh," Inuyasha said with interest. He began to pour himself another glass of juice. "Read anything good?"

"Nah, same old things," he coughed a moment and then changed his voice to high pitch, making fun of his sister. "Nobody understands me, Souta is such a pain, my life is so dull, Koga is such a jerk, wha wha whaaa!!" he said, pretending he was crying.

Inuyasha chocked on his juice and tried not to spit it out as he laughed.

"And she's so childish," Souta continued in his normal voice. "She named her diary. When my dad gave it to her for her birthday a few years back, she hugged it and started calling it Midoriko-"

This time the juice did fly out of Inuyasha's mouth. "Kid," he said. It's what he called him since he could never get Souta's name right. Usually he would call him soda, soccer, sizzler, shawn, or any other thing BUT his name. "Where's this diary?"

"I left it in her room, under her mattress."

"Take me to it."

XXXOXXX

"E?"

"Nope."

"L?"

"Nope."

"Q!"

"Nop-…wait yeah."

"U!"

"Yep."

"N?"

"Yep."

"S?"

"Nope. That's it. You lose," Nobunaga said as he turned the paper over to show the stick figure of hangman. Below it was three words, two of them with some blank spots:

QU N OF NG AND

"Hey!" Kagome said angrily. "I said e and l!"

"DID NOT!"

"Did too you cheater!"

"Fine, let's play again."

"No," Kagome said, crossing her arms and scowling. "I refuse to play with cheaters."

Nobunaga rolled his eyes. "Well you cheated too…"

"Oh don't bring that up! Just because you couldn't find what I was spying in eye spy does not make me a cheater-"

"No it doesn't but it does when I give up and you wont show me what your eye spied! You made it up!"

"Did not!"

"Then what is round and brown and little?"

"My eyes!"

"YOU CAN'T SPY YOUR OWN EYES!"

"Oh," Kagome said, thinking of the rules of the game. "I didn't know that."

They sat for a few minutes in empty silence, eyes glancing around the room.

"So…" Kagome tried striking the conversation. "How long am I staying here?"

"Well," Nobunaga said and glanced at his wristwatch. "Let me give you the rundown. Blah blah blah blah blah, we're going to keep you here until orders from above say that you can go, blah blah blah, in the event of something that goes wrong I am to kill you immediately, blah blah rickety rackety yak, I think you're pretty."

Kagome chocked on air. "Excuse me?"

"I find you attractive,"

"Oh no, not that. The kill part."

Nobunaga smiled. "Yeah…look there's a 10 chance of that happening anyway so don't you worry your pretty head off about that. I'm just here to make sure your time here is as enjoyable as possible."

Kagome opened the file and looked at the picture of her again. It was a few months old, a school I.D photo taken from the begging of her third year in high school. Under it was four pages filled with information on her. Her birthday, age, current school, her last doctor and dental appointment, hell it even had the number of times she ate at a few particular restaurants. Under the last page were Nobunaga's orders:

Do not harm subject.

Keep subject under personal surveillance.

If any failures occur carrying out orders, punishment is **severe.**

She closed the file. After she had finished it, not only was she a little creeped out by the tabs someone kept on her, but also she felt a little more comfortable to talk to her kidnapper.

Just a little.

She knew the games he had offered to play were to break the ice between them, because he really sounded like he wanted no trouble. He was only 19 after all.

"My shift is about to end…" he said as he glanced at his watch again. "You know…I'm only evil Monday through Thursday. This is just a part-time job."

"But it's Sunday," Kagome said.

"Overtime." Nobunaga explained. "But I figure I'll be nice to you today. Show you my true side. Tomorrow I'll be a total mean ass so, beware."

Kagome didn't really believe him. He couldn't just switch personalities like that…right?

"Ok so when I leave, a little camera in the upper corner will pop out and monitor you for the night. Someone will come set up a cot for you also. I'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning."

"What about school? People will worry about me you know! You should really just let me go--"

"Been taken care of."

"Well--"

"Ut! Shift's over! See ya, Kagome." He said…and just like that he was up and out the door, closing it shut behind him.

Kagome sighed and went got up off the office chair, walking to the window and looking at the city landscape. Souta was probably worried out of his mind by now.

_Miles and miles away, at the Higurashi residence:_

Souta snored peacefully as Inuyasha stuffed papers of any order back into folders and draws. The place was spotless again. After he was done cleaning, he went to his guest room and threw the tiny diary book into his box of stuff and went out the front door, closing it behind him. He walked down the street and to the nearest bus stop, rolling his head around in small circles.

He was tired.

But at least his job was done. He'd found this so called Midoriko that Naraku was bugging about.

A limo rolled up the street and passed Inuyasha, inside a man looked out to him as the car rolled by.

"Look at that hoodlum," Mr. Higurashi said as he turned back to talk to his driver. "My kids aren't like that bum out there. Two young nice respectable children, just what the world needs. Why if that bum came knocking at our door, they'd slam it in his face."


End file.
